The Archer and The Professor
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: Everyone is away from Stark Tower except Hawkeye. Natasha and Steve have started dating leaving Clint feeling alone, until SHIELD brings him a mousy little history professor who saw something she shouldn't have. Will the assassin fall for the quiet beauty? What will happen when the rest of the team returns? ToneyxPepper StevexNatasha ClintxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I really like Hawkeye, but I feel he needs a quiet presence in his life. So I have created Cassie Reynolds. Please read and review! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizably related to the Avengers.**

Cassandra Reynolds sat in her office at the university looking over her world history tests. She looked at the silver watch on her wrist, and realized that it was past nine o'clock. She gathered the tests, placed them in a manilla envelope, and put them in her briefcase. She locked her office door, and headed to the double doors at the end of a long hall.

Just as she passed the science building, she saw two men holding some kind of device. The men heard her approach, and turned at the soft click of her heels. They all three stared at one another for a moment, before one of the two men began to make his way over to her.

Cassie turned to run, kicking off her heels and flinging her briefcase behind her. She could hear the steady thud of his shoes as he chased her. She ran until she finally spotted an NYPD car sitting at the curb. The officer thankfully had seen what was happening, and had quickly exited the car.

Cassie gave a sigh of relief when she made it to the policeman. He put her in the passenger side of his car, while his partner ran after the man who had been chasing her. Soon, the other officer came back shaking his head.

"What happened Miss?"

"I don't know. I came out of the Political Science building and was walking to my car when I saw two men standing outside the Math and Science building. They seemed to be looking at some kind of device that I have never seen before."

"We'll take you to the station, and send someone back for your car."

The two officers walked Cassie into the police station, just as they'd made it inside a woman with brown eyes and brown hair pulled back atop her head stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Maria Hill from SHIELD. Ms. Reynolds is coming with me."

She flashed a badge, the police chief gave a nod, and Cassie walked out with the woman and got into the dark SUV. Maria Hill was sitting silently beside her as the vehicle pulled away from the station. Cassie chanced a glance in her direction and found the other woman looking at her.

"How do you know my name", Cassie asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"We know a lot about you Ms. Reynolds, especially about your peculiar gift."

Cassie stared at the woman, unsure how to respond.

"We have a sketch artist who will draw the device you saw. We believe we know what it is, but we want to make sure. I'm going to take you to SHIELD HQ, question you, and then tomorrow we are placing you in a protective program."

Cassie simply nodded then leaned back into the comfortable seat and closed her eyes.

Soon, they reached big building that SHIELD operated out of. Cassie looked at her watch and found that it was eleven-thirty. She followed Agent Hill into an elevator, and then into a room with a man wearing an eye patch and a small man with glasses. The men said nothing as she sat down across from what she assumed was the sketch artist.

She told him in great detail about the device that she'd seen, and the men holding it. She watched as he sketched furiously, having to stop several times to retrieve a new pencil from the box sitting beside him. Soon, he handed all three drawings to the scary man and then left.

Cassie sat still and quiet as the man looked over the sketches and then turned to her.

"Thank you Ms. Reynolds. Agent Hill will show you to a room for the night. In the morning we'll take you to where you'll be staying until we get all of this cleared up."

With that she again followed Agent Hill out of the room. Cassie's mind began to wander as she followed the agent. What would they tell the university? Where exactly were they sending her? How did they know who she was? She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the other woman clear her throat.

"Hear is where you'll stay tonight. Everything you need should be in there. We will send someone to your apartment to pack you some things, just give me a list of the things you need and we'll get them to you. I'll be here for at seven in the morning to take you to your destination."

Cassie watched as the woman closed the door. She turned to take stock of the room. There was a bed, dresser, nightstand, and an open door leading to a small bathroom. She walked over to the bed, and found a pair of pj's folded on the pillow. On the nightstand lay a pad of paper and a black pen.

After changing into the pajamas, she picked up the paper and pen. She began to list the things she needed from home. Clothes, of course, her make up bag, hair brush, blowdryer, tooth brush, laptop, and shoes. She left instructions at the bottom as well as the location of her luggage.

Cassie could feel her eyes getting heavy, so she set the list aside after double checking it and switched off the bedside lamp. Sleep was slow in coming, but finally she drifted off. Her alarm went off at six, so she stumbled from the bed and made her way to the small bathroom.

She showered and dressed in the clothes she'd worn the day before feeling groggy and disoriented. She began to pace the confines of the small room, waiting for the knock that would come at any moment. Finally, she heard the loud tapping and opened the door to find Agent Hill holding a cup of coffee on the other side.

She took the warm styrofoam cup in both hands and inhaled the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee. Cassie handed over the list, and then followed the agent to the elevator and down to the same waiting dark SUV.

Clint Barton sat at the kitchen island in the main living space in Stark Tower. He was the only one not on a mission at the moment which he hated. The tower seemed so lonely and quiet without everyone else there to liven things up. Tony was away on business with Pepper, Bruce was researching somewhere on the west coast, and Natasha was with Steve.

The last part really hit him hard. The pair had announced their togetherness just one week ago, and then went on a mission alone. He'd always thought that he and Nat would end up together, so it had come as a shock to hear that she and Cap were seeing each other.

He was just slurping up the last of his cereal milk, when JARVIS interrupted his gloomy thoughts.

"Excuse me, Sir, but there is a call from Director Fury", the AI said in it's proper British accent.

"Thanks, I'll take it. Barton here."

"Agent Barton, I need to speak to Stark."

"He's not here at the moment. He and Ms. Potts are away on business. I'm it this week."

"Fine, I am bringing a witness to Stark Tower in the morning. She saw something very important and now some men are after her. I need you and the other Avengers to protect her until this is resolved."

"Sure thing, the others should be back by the end of next week."

He heard the click as Fury hung up. Clint began to panic. He was not the people person! What was he going to do with a terrified woman? A civilian! He hadn't really been around one of those in years! He thought about calling Tony and the others, but then his iron resolve kicked in. He could handle this, how hard could it be?

The next morning he sat waiting in the main room. Fury had said that she would arrive around seven-thirty, and it was seven-twenty-five. He heard JARVIS announce the visitor, so he jumped up and made his way to the elevator just as the doors opened.

There standing in the middle of the big metal box stood a small woman. She was short, thin, and delicate looking. Her brown eyes looked tired behind her glasses, and dark smudges stood out on her pale skin. Wet, curly brown hair fell down her back, her clothes were rumpled, and a yawn was escaping from her pretty pink lips.

"Hello", she said extending a small hand.

"Hello, I'm Clint Barton", he said doing the same.

"I'm Cassandra Reynolds, but please call me Cassie or Cassandra which ever you prefer. I personally like Cassie, but some people feel it too personal. So just do whatever makes you most comfortable."

Clint just looked at her and said, "Please come in, Cassie. You look beat, I'll show you to a room so you can rest."

He watched as the woman smiled, and followed him willingly. He heard her stumble from behind him, but then quickly regain her footing. Finally he reached Tony and Pepper's guest bedroom. He ushered her in, and realized that she had no clothes to change into.

"I'll be right back with some clothes."

Clint got in the elevator and rode it down to his floor. He went to his dresser and pulled out one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants. He made his way back to the main floor, and down the hall to the guest bedroom.

Cassie watched Clint go, and then sat down on the comfortable looking bed. She was too tired to be afraid of the man who had a very serious look to his deep blue eyes. He was handsome, she would quickly admit that but he seemed like a man of action, and men like that, in her experience, didn't usually fall for boring little history professors.

She closed her eyes and ran her hands over the soft coverlet. Then she heard his returning footsteps, but for some reason kept her eyes shut. Cassie felt his hand on her shoulder, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. He held out the clothes, and her eyes widened as she realized they were his.

"They're clean, I promise", he said seeing the surprised look on her face.

Cassie felt her face flush, "I know, I'm sorry. Thank you for loaning them to me they're lovely. Not that your clothes are lovely. Men don't wear pretty clothes, not that your clothes aren't nice."

Then she hung her head, and took a deep breath. She looked up into a pair of steady blue eyes, and saw his first real smile since her arrival. She took the clothes, and watched as he left the room. She got out of her wrinkled work clothes, and put on the t-shirt and sweats. Both were way too big, but they felt so good.

She lay down on the bed, and fell asleep instantly. She dreamed about a tall blue eyed stranger for the next two hours. Cassie woke from her nap feeling a little more rested. She made her way out into the living area to find Clint sitting with a bowl of pop corn watching a movie.

Clint turned when he heard her soft footfalls approaching the couch. He smiled to himself when she stopped, and seemed to fidget. Her hair was frizzy, his clothes hung on her small frame, and she was starring at her bare feet. Finally, she raised her pretty brown eyes and spoke.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, take a seat. Are you hungry? I can order pizza or something."

"Is there any more popcorn", she said looking at the bowl in his hands.

"Yeah, let me get you some."

"No, that's ok. Chances are I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well make myself at home", she said with a smile.

Clint watched as she made her way to the kitchen, and began opening the cabinet doors. Soon, she found the popcorn and stuck it in the microwave. He could hear her get a bowl, and then a glass down from one of the shelves. He heard the clink of the ice as it hit the bottom of the glass. Soon, her snack was finished and she was making her way over to him again.

She sat down beside him, and put her water on the coffee table in front of them. She was quiet through the whole movie, never asking questions or making comments. He found that he liked that about her. She could sit and be quiet unlike a few other people he knew.

After the movie was over, she turned to face him,"I hate to pry, but are you the only person living here?"

"No, the rest of the team will be home at the end of next week."

"The rest of the team, who are they?"

"Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanof."

"Oh", she said, "I'm glad you have friends."

"Don't you?"

"I have colleagues, but no friends. I'm a boring person, or so I've been told by countless ex-boyfriends", she said with a smirk and not a hint of bitterness.

He looked at her oddly. The woman seemed to have a sunny disposition, and made nervous babbling cute. She knew when to talk, and when to be quiet. He found that he was quickly growing to like her. She was shy, he could tell, but she was making an effort to be near him. Something few people did.

"You're wrong Cassie, you've got one friend and I have a feeling that before you leave Stark Tower you'll have several more."

**Please tell me what you think :) I also need ideas on what the denvice might be lol I'm not good with that kind of stuff. Also, what do you think her secret ability is? That question will be answered in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cassie padded into the kitchen in her favorite pair of pi's, thankful that Agent Hill had brought over her luggage. She opened the refrigerator door, and sighed. The cupboards were bare, and she was starving! She had snacked around for four days, and she was ready for a home cooked meal. It was time for a shopping trip.

"JARVIS, where is Clint?"

"In training room one, Miss Cassie."

"Would you please tell him to come to the kitchen?"

"Is it an emergency?"

"No JARVIS, I need to go shopping and Clint has to take me."

"Very good Miss, Mr. Barton will be there shortly."

While she waited she made a list of things she needed to fix meals for the next week. She tapped the pen against her lips as she thought about her menu. By the way Clint ate, she knew he would probably eat anything so she decided on some of her favorites.

Cassie heard him come flying out of the elevator, and come to a screeching halt beside her chair.

"JARVIS said you needed me in the kitchen", he said with wide eyes.

"Undoubtably JARVIS forgot to mention that it wasn't an emergency. I simply need to go grocery shopping so we can stop munching on popcorn and ordering takeout."

"I don't know that shopping is such a good idea. You're supposed to be keeping a low profile."

"I'll wear sunglasses or something", she said with a bright smile.

Cassie watched as he looked at her for a moment, then rolled his eyes and huffed loudly.

"Fine, be ready to go in thirty minutes."

"Oh thank you, thank you", she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

Clint caught the woman as she launched herself at him. She was a very affectionate person after she got to know you, which apparently in his case took all of two days. He was surprised that he didn't mind the attention. Usually in his line of work, people didn't show a lot of affection. He found he kind of like it.

Clint watched as Cassie left the room, and then went to his own to shower and change. He made his way back down to the living room in fifteen minutes. He sat down on the couch, where he could faintly hear someone singing. He got up, and made his way to the guest bedroom. He stuck his head in then heard the melodious voice of his new friends singing at the top of her lungs. He heard the shower cut off, so he ran back to the couch.

Ten minutes later, Cassie came strolling into the living room with her brown hair braided down her back wearing a pair of light denim shorts with a pink t-shirt. He grinned as she brought a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses out from behind her back.

"See, the perfect disguise", she said with a wink.

The rode the elevator down to the garage, where he opened the passenger side door of a black convertible. Cassie climbed in and buckled her seat belt while Clint got in on the other side. They drove for about ten minutes before they reached a little supermarket.

They made their way inside, and Cassie began to dig in her purse for her list.

"Oh fooey! I forgot my list at home."

"Do we need to go back and get it?"

"No, I think I can remember everything", she said with a sheepish grin.

Soon their shopping cart was full of food, and they were making their way to an open register. The teenage boy quickly scanned and bagged their items. Clint handed over the credit card, and then grabbed all of the plastic bags. When they reached the car, Cassie opened the trunk for him to put the groceries in.

Back at Stark Tower, they both grabbed a few sacks and made their way up to kitchen in the private elevator. Clint was wondering about the list, hoping she hadn't forgotten anything. He went to set the sacks on the table, and there he found the list. She had gotten every single thing on it! Was she a super genius or something?

"How did you remember everything on your list?"

"Oh that, I have a photographic memory", she said as she glanced sideways at him.

Clint simply nodded his head, and said nothing more about it.

That night Cassie cooked dinner. Clint came in from the training room to find the kitchen table laden with food. There was shrimp scampi, salad, bread sticks, and some kind of cheesecake for dessert. He could feel as well as hear the rumble of his stomach.

"Well someone's hungry", she said with a warm smile.

He sat down across from her, and watched as she served him then herself. Clint realized that this was the first time in a long time that he had sat down to a home cooked meal with someone who genuinely cared about him. He could tell that Cassie cared, and that scared him. He was no good for her, she would only be hurt by being close to him.

Cassie watched as Clint stared at his food, obviously deep in thought. His expression was stony, and he was grinding his molars. She wondered how his jaw didn't break under the pressure. Finally, she reached out and placed her small hand on his forearm.

He looked up with a start, but didn't jerk away. He stared into her brown eyes as if he was looking for something.

"What's the matter Clint? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart, it's nothing you did", he said letting the endearment slip.

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

"I've never had anyone try to take care of me before. When I was younger no one cared enough to worry about me, and now everyone assumes I can take care of myself."

"Everyone needs someone Clint. We need to feel loved, excepted, and cared for no matter if we are a tough super spy or a shy history professor", she said with a sad smile.

Clint then realized that he did need those things. He'd been denying himself of those things for a long time, feeling that with what he did for a living he didn't deserve someone to come home to. He looked, really looked, at the woman sitting across from him and realized that she could be that person. He could keep her safe, and give her all the love he had denied to so many others.

After dinner was over, Cassie picked up their dishes and made her way to the sink. She was surprised when Clint followed her and offered to dry if she would wash. So, they started a tiny assembly line. She would wash the dishes, rinse them off, then hand them to him to dry and put away.

The next week followed the same pattern. Clint would train during the day, while Cassie read or worked on her computer. They would eat their meals together, and then watch a movie after dinner.

It was on one such night, that Clint and Cassie were sitting on the couch watching an action flick. She had fallen asleep, and her head rested on his shoulder. Clint had been drifting off, when he heard the elevator door open and soft light flooded the living room before closing again. He laid Cassie down gently, picked up his bow, and ran for cover.

"We're home! JARVIS, why is it so dark in here", Tony asked grumpily.

"Agent Barton and Ms. Reynolds were watching a movie, Sir."

"Where is Barton?"

Tony flicked on a light to reveal Clint standing in front of them, his bow aimed at Tony's chest."

"Crap Stark, you scared the life out of me!"

Just then a little squeak came from the couch. The small group watched as a blanketed figure stood up, and stumbled away from the couch. Her voice was slurred with sleep when she called out.

"Clint! Clint", Cassie said in a loud whisper.

Clint walked over, and wrapped his arm around her shivering shoulders.

"Cas, honey, there are some people I want you to meet."

Clint watched as she raised her head and looked at him with wide eyes. He felt her straighten, and then a look of confusion settled on her face.

"Um Clint who are these people?"

"This is Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Bruce Banner. Guys this is Cassie Reynolds, she's kinda in witness protection at the moment."

Tony just stared at him, but thankfully Pepper stepped forward and offered her hand, "It will be nice to have another woman around the house", she said with a warm smile.

Bruce stepped around Tony and did the same, "Nice to meet you Ms. Reynolds, I hope your stay has been pleasant thus far."

Cassie simply nodded to both people, too tired to make a coherent response.

Clint then stepped in to rescue her, "Ok Cas, let's get you to bed."

She followed him into her room, and lay down after he pulled back the covers. He placed a chaste kiss to her temple, and then made his way back to where the others were congregated.

"Ok, spill it. Tell us what's been going on", Tony said.

So Clint spent the next fifteen minutes filling the others in on the situation at hand.

"Poor thing, to have her life completely uprooted like that and stuck with a guy she doesn't even know."

"Thanks Pepper", Clint said sarcastically.

Clint watched as the other three went off to find their own beds. He went to check on Cassie before he left, and found her curled on her side snoring softly. He doubted she would remember the little exchange the next morning, but maybe her photographic memory would kick in and fill in the blanks. After leaving the guest bedroom he turned off the living room light, and made his way to his own room.

**Ok, what do you think of chapter 2? Were you surprised by her secret ability? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your kind reviews! :) This chapter is a little scattered, but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

Pepper woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She crawled out of bed, put on her robe, and made her way to the kitchen. She stood just outside the doorway and smiled as she heard Clint chuckle. In the three days that they'd been home, she had noticed a change in the serious man. He laughed and smiled often, and was never far from the small dark-haired woman.

This morning Cassie appeared to be wearing one of Clint's sweat shirts. The woman seemed to always have something of his, whether it be a t-shirt, sweats, sweatshirt, or even socks for goodness sakes! Pepper had never known Natasha to wear Clint's clothes and they were best friends. She'd also never seen him stare adoringly after the assassin as he did the young professor.

She made her way into the kitchen, talking as she went "Cassie, you're spoiling us."

"Good morning Pepper, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Of course, and I'll have some of those pancakes too if you please."

Cassie laughed as she poured the coffee and served Pepper her pancakes. The last few days had been wonderful. She loved Pepper and Bruce, Tony was taking some getting used to, but she enjoyed being with the rag-tag group. They were a comical bunch, always laughing and joking. Clint had been right her first night there, she did have friends now.

Without being asked, Cassie set a plate of eggs and sausage in front of the quiet archer. She knew that he didn't like sweets for breakfast, so she'd made his preference. She poured his orange juice and set it beside his coffee then went back to cooking pancakes for the others.

"I don't know how we ever made it without her", Clint heard Pepper whisper beside him.

"I know, I think we must have starved or something", he said with a smirk.

Soon Tony and Bruce came dragging in, groaning at the smell of the freshly made pancakes set before them as they sat down beside Pepper. All three watched as Clint got up, kissed Cassie on the top of her head, and spoke quietly "I've gotta get going, I'll see you later." Cassie blushed and nodded.

"I think we've got a little inter-office romance on our hands", Tony said wiggling his eyebrows.

He gave a soft grunt as Pepper elbowed him in the ribs, "What! I was just making an observation."

After everyone had finished breakfast, Cassie put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up all the sticky syrup spills. She made her way to her room to shower and change for the day. The warm water felt wonderful as she washed her hair. She cut the water off, wrapped up in a towel, and walked out into her bedroom. Just as she was about to get dressed, a knock sounded at her door.

"Hey Cas, it's me Pepper. Can I come in?"

"Uh, just a minute Pepper", Cassie called as she quickly pulled one of Clint's t-shirts over her undergarments.

"Ok, come in."

Pepper came in dressed in a white business suit with her purse slung over her arm. She sat down on the bed, and simply stared at the other woman. Her long brown hair fell in soft, wet waves down her back and she was again wearing something belonging to Clint.

"How many of his t-shirts do you have?"

"Only three. He gave them to me along with the sweats and socks before my clothes arrived and I just haven't given them back yet", Cassie said sheepishly.

Then her pretty face colored with alarm, "He doesn't need them does he? Oh, I knew I should've given them back right away!"

"No", Pepper all but yelled, "I think he likes that you wear them, it makes him feel close to you I would imagine. Has he told you anything about Natasha?"

"Very little. He just says that they used to be close."

"Tasha saved his life, and I think he thought that she loved him as much as he loved her. She started dating Steve several months ago, and it tore Clint apart. At first he acted like everything was normal, but soon he became withdrawn and distant. We were all afraid he was going to leave the team."

"Poor Clint. He didn't say a word about any of that."

"I think something's changed for him."

"What do you mean", Cassie asked looking confused.

"I just mean, that you're good for him Cas. He's opened up again and he's better than his old self. I wanted you to know about Natasha because she and Steve are coming home tomorrow, and that may be hard for Clint. I wanted you to know, so you could help him."

"Thank you Pepper", Cassie said hugging her friend.

She watched as Pepper left, and she quickly got dressed. She began to braid her hair as she walked out of her bedroom. She knew Clint was training, had been for about an hour.

"JARVIS, where is Clint training?"

"Training room two, Miss."

"How do I get there?"

JARVIS gave her directions. She stopped by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water then headed up the stairs where she found a row of numbered doors. She went into door number two, and smiled as Clint turned around. He put down his bow, and slowly made his way over to her.

"I thought you might be getting thirsty", Cassie said looking embarrassed when she saw the two bottles of water sitting on the floor at her feet.

Clint laughed and took the bottle out of her hand, downing its contents.

"Thank you Cassie."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm making your favorite for dinner tonight."

"Meatloaf? I can't wait", he said with a warm smile.

Dinner that night was a success. Everyone loved Cassie's meatloaf, and the kitchen was full of laughter as they cleaned up clean up was finished they all decided to watch a movie. Tony and Pepper stretched out on the couch, Bruce took one recliner, Clint took the other one, and Cassie sat at his feet with her back against his legs.

They all laughed, Cassie and Pepper cried a few times, but soon it was time for bed. They all went their separate ways deciding they wanted waffles for breakfast the next morning. Clint gave Cassie a peck on the cheek before leaving her at her door, and making his way to his room.

Cassie woke slowly, rolling over to look at the alarm clock by her bed. The green numbers read three-fifteen. She lay there for a moment before the dryness of her mouth drove her to the kitchen for a drink of water. She pulled down a glass, and was just about to head to the fridge when the elevator doors opened casting an eery glow over the living area before closing again.

She froze when she heard the loud footsteps, and flinched when bright light flooded the kitchen. There before her stood a tall blond man and an angry red-headed woman. The woman turned when she saw her, and spoke with an icy tone.

"Who are you?"

Cassie gasped and dropped the glass she was holding. The sudden noise caused the red head to pull her pistol. Cassie did the only thing she knew to do; she ran. She ignored the stinging in her feet, running for the elevator to safety, to Clint. He was the only thing keeping her moving, the only thing her mind was focusing on.

Clint woke up to a loud banging noise. He got up and made his way to his door, not bothering to grab the t-shirt laying on his nightstand. He opened the door and found a white faced Cassie sobbing on the other side. He quickly pulled her into his arms, and then happened to glance down at where she was standing. Blood smeared the place where she stood.

"What happened Cassie", Clint asked as he picked her up in his arms.

"A man and woman came out of the elevator. They startled me and I dropped my glass. I guess I must have started them too because she pulled a gun on me. I didn't know where to go, so I ran to you."

The last of her story ended on a little hiccup that wrenched his heart. He knew there had to be glass in her feet, so he decided to take her to Bruce. He waked across the room, and had her grab his shirt off of the nightstand, and then spoke to JARVIS.

"Wake up Banner and have him meet me in the med-bay."

"Yes, Sir. Shall I tell him it's an emergency."

"Yes, tell him to hurry."

Clint was was just about to make his way to the door when his it burst open. His friends came rushing into his room, but stopped when they saw he and Cassie.

"Tasha said that an intruder was headed to your room", Tony said seriously.

"If by intruder, she meant Cassie. Then yep, I've got an intruder."

"Wait, you all know her", Natasha said in disbelief.

"Yes, we all know her. Now if you'll excuse me, Cas needs medical attention", Clint said in an aggravated tone.

"How are you so sure she isn't here for nefarious reasons", Tasha asked skeptically.

Just then Steve cleared his throat loudly, "Nat, I don't think she's here for nefarious reasons. Look at what she's wearing."

They all looked at the t-shirt she had on with the pair of grey shorts. Cassie saw everyone looking at her. She looked at Clint, begging him to take her somewhere else.

"We're going to let you guys settle this", Clint said as he shifted Cassie in his arms.

He felt her bury her face in his neck, and heave a little sigh. He walked past his friends, and down the hall headed for med-bay. He could feel her shivering in his arms, and his neck was becoming wet with her tears.

"It's ok sweetheart, Banner is a pretty awesome doctor he'll take good care of you."

"Please don't leave me", came her muffled plea.

"No sweet pea, I'll be with you the whole time."

Back in Clint's room, Pepper was explaining to Tasha and Stave about Cassie.

"She came when we were all gone. She and Clint were here alone for about a week when we got home. We noticed the difference in him right away. He actually smiles now, not to mention that she has more of his clothes than he does."

"So that explains why she had the shirt Tony gave him for a gag gift last Christmas", Steve said in wonder.

"I still don't know about her", Natasha said stonily.

"Well you better get to liking her, or you will lose him. I'm telling you, I've never seen him like this and with your reaction to the whole thing, I don't think you have either", Pepper said quietly.

"Fine, I'll make an effort tomorrow."

Clint and Cassie finally made it to the med-bay to find Bruce waiting for them. Cassie was placed on the cold metal table, as the bespectacled man examined her feet. He wiped them off with alcohol, which made her hiss in pain and grip Clint's hand tighter. It took about twenty minutes to pull out all of the glass and get her feet bandaged up.

"We'll keep an eye on that to see that it doesn't get infected. Try not to walk more than you absolutely have to", the kind man said with a smile.

"Thank you, Bruce. I'm sorry to wake you up at such an early hour."

"That's what I'm here for. I'm glad I can help."

With that, Clint lifted her off of the cold table and into his warm arms.

"Feel better", he asked as he made his way to the elevator.

"Much better."

He watched as her face colored, and her eyes dropped from his face.

"What is it?"

"This whole escapade is my fault. If I wasn't such a klutz, and not dropped the glass none of this would have happened. You and the others would be getting a night's sleep and my feet wouldn't feel like I walked on a bed of nails."

"Hey", he said capturing her eyes with his own, "None of this is your fault. You couldn't help being frightened, you didn't know who they were. No one will blame you for this."

"Natasha does."

"Who cares what she thinks? She shouldn't be pulling her gun on pretty professors in the middle of the night."

Cassie giggled. Clint had a way of making her feel special. He had single-handedly made her feel better about waking the whole tower. She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and knew that she was falling for the archer. What would come of it, she didn't know. All she knew was that in his arms she felt safe and loved, and that was something she had not felt in a very long time.

Soon they reached her room, and Clint laid her down on the bed. He bent to kiss her on the nose, then looked into her velvety brown eyes. She had a way of looking at him that made him feel needed. Not for his abilities or skills, but for him. He stroked her cheek, and felt her mouth pull into a smile.

"Good night Clint", she said sweetly.

"Good night sweetheart, I'll see you in the morning."

Cassie watched as he straightened his tall frame, and walked gracefully out of her room. She smiled to herself, and fell asleep dreaming about a life spent with Clint Barton.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you like, or maybe what you don't like? Also, if you have any ideas I would love to hear them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your reviews! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Cassie woke with a groan, her feet hurt but thankfully not as much as earlier that morning. She placed her feet gingerly on the floor, and slowly stood. The pain was not as bad as she had anticipated, so she made her way into the kitchen. It was just past eight, and no one was up just yet.

She went about gathering the supplies needed to make waffles, then mixed up her batter and warmed the waffle maker. She pulled a bar stool over to the counter and sat down as she poured the batter onto the hot griddle. Before long she had a plate full of fluffy belgian waffles. She heard footsteps on the stairs, and turned to smile at Pepper.

"You shouldn't be doing this Cassie", Pepper said flustered.

"Good morning to you too Pepper", Cassie said with a smile, "I'm feeling fine, and see I'm even sitting down."

Pepper didn't look convinced, however she took the proffered plate of steaming waffles and made her way to the island to sit down. Bruce came in next, giving a soft admonishment before taking his plate and sitting down at the table. Tony stumbled in, grabbed a plate then sat down beside Pepper.

Cassie turned at the sound of the elevator doors opening. It could only be Natasha, Steve, or Clint, and she felt a bit of apprehension at the thought. It would be awkward with Natasha and Steve, but Clint would likely be furious she'd gotten up and made breakfast.

It turned out to be Steve and Tasha. Cassie gave sigh of relief, awkward she could deal with but the anger of the man she loved was a different story. She smiled as the couple came forward and both took a plate.

"I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have been up", Cassie said softly.

"Don't apologize, I'm the one who overreacted", Natasha said seriously,"I startled you. I should've just kept going especially when I saw Clint's shirt", she ended with a smile.

Cassie thanked her, and watched as they made their way to the table. She began to hum to herself as she poured the rest of the batter into the waffle maker. She was so intent upon her task, that she didn't hear the elevator doors open.

Clint woke to the sound of laughter coming from the floor below him. He rolled out of bed, dragged on his shirt, and made his way to the main living room. When the elevator doors opened, the smell of freshly made waffles filled his nostrils. He walked into the room, seeing his friends gathered around the table. They grew quiet when they saw the stony expression he wore.

He turned and saw the small figure still wearing his shirt, sitting on a stool in the kitchen. He could hear her humming softly to herself, and he felt his anger drain from him. She didn't hear his approach as he tiptoed up behind her. He gently wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin against the top of her head.

"Good morning beautiful", he said with a smile evident in his voice.

"Good morning", she said as she leaned back and stared into his eyes.

He gently kissed her cheek before moving to lean against the counter. Dark smudges under her pretty brown eyes were the only evidence of the night she'd had. Color had returned to her face, and she was smiling as she pulled an omelet from under a thin towel.

"Here you go handsome."

"Thank you, you spoil me."

"You're worth it, I assure you", she said as she patted one of his hands secured around her middle.

After breakfast, Pepper insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. Everyone made their way into the living room for an overdue day off. Clint carried Cassie to the couch, and then sat down beside her.

Once he got settled, Cassie turned putting her back against the arm of the couch and threw her legs over his. A low chuckle rumbled in Clint's chest and he began to rub slow circles in her knee. She watched as Steve and Natasha settled at the other end. Natasha stared at them, and then spoke to Clint.

"Well I see you've settled into domesticity rather easily."

"It helps if you've got the right girl", Clint said with a wink at Cassie, "You're one to talk! You and Steve look mighty comfy yourselves."

The two couples conversed easily for a while before they fell into silence. Natasha couldn't believe that her friend had fallen so quickly. She watched him as he bent to whisper something that made Cassie giggle. The man was besotted! Tasha turned to Steve with an angry glare.

"If I didn't know better, I would say he was back under Loki's control."

"Nat, he loves her. Why can't you see that?"

Natasha rose abruptly, and smiled at Cassie, "Cassie, can I have a word?"

Cassie looked oddly at Clint, but smiled in return as she rose from her place on the couch. She followed the red head to one of the training rooms. She stood in the middle as Tasha paced in front of her. She was about to speak, when the other woman turned on her.

"What have you done to him", she snarled.

Cassie took a step back, her eyes growing wide "I haven't done anything to him."

"Yes you have! He is obsessed with you, and men like Clint don't fall in love with women like you."

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about", Cassie said confused.

"Oh yes you do. I'm watching you, and so help me if you hurt him I will make you pay."

Cassie stood there long after Natasha had gone. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks at the hurtful things the other woman had said. Was she right, could Clint never really care for her? Of course she was right. Tasha knew him better than anyone. She took a deep breath, swiped at her tears, and made her way back to the living room.

Clint watched Cassie closely as she came back into the room. Her thin shoulders were slumped as if she carried the weight of the world upon them. Her face was pale, and her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She stood at the edge of the room for a long while before plastering on a bright smile and walking forward.

"Well I think I'm going to go lie down. Last night's events are finally catching up with me."

Clint got up, looking questioningly at Natasha before following Cassie. Her door was closed by the time he got there, and his knock elicited no response. He called out to her, but she didn't answer him. He was becoming desperate, when he heard her voice broken and tearful.

"Go away Clint!"

"No, Cassie I'm not going anywhere. Open this door before I break it down."

Cassie had barely made it to her room before the tears started anew. She had just settled on the floor when she heard the loud knocking on her door. Clint's deep voice reached her ears, his pleading causing her sobs to increase in volume.

In a warehouse near the docks, two men stood before another man dressed in black. In his hands he held a small device.

"And you're sure she saw you?"

"We made sure of it, sir."

"And SHIELD was alerted?"

"Yes, sir. She's been taken to Stark Tower."

"Good. It's time to put our plan in motion."

Clint could hear her broken sobs coming through the thin wooden door. He looked around before planting his foot in the middle of the obstacle. The wood shattered, and he made his way inside. The sight that met him broke his heart.

Cassie was sitting in the corner, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Tears were streaming and her eyes were round in her pretty face. She gasped and starred at him as he strode toward her. He bent down in front of her, and reached out to caress her cheek.

She jerked away from him with a whimper, and Clint knew something was terribly wrong.

"Cassie, sweetheart, what happened?"

"I can't t-t-tell you", she said brokenly

"Yes you can. Whatever it is, I promise it will be ok."

"We're too different."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You can't love a woman like me."

"Cassie, what did Natasha say to you", Clint said, his voice growing serious.

"It's not her fault. She is just worried about you."

With that, Clint pulled her into his arms. His expression became stormy as he listened to her cry. How could she think that he couldn't love her? Sure he'd only known her about two weeks, but he had never felt so strongly about anyone. He looked down to find her looking up at him.

"Sweetheart, whatever Natasha told you she's wrong. I can love you, I do love you."

Clint watched as she gave a little smile. Before he knew what he was doing, he bent his head and captured her lips with his own. At first she was too shocked to respond, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. After a while, he pulled back.

"Do you believe me?"

"I do."

Clint rose to his feet, pulling Cassie with him. They were headed into the living room to tell everyone the good news when JARVIS announced the arrival of Director Fury and Agent Hill.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was an interesting chapter to write, and I'm not particularly fond of it. I hope it isn't too dreadful to read! :)**

Chapter 5

Cassie held Clint's hand as they walked into the living room. Everyone was staring at the four people coming out of the elevator. Director Fury, Agent Hill, and two men dressed in SHIELD uniforms walked into the room, their faces serious. Maria Hill stepped forward, and turned to look at Cassie.

"Cassandra Reynolds, you are under arrest for treason and espionage."

Cassie felt the color drain from her face. She turned to look at Clint, who looked as if he was ready to grab her and run. She looked at the others and saw that everyone but Natasha looked outraged.

"I don't believe this Fury", Tony ground out angrily.

"Believe it! This woman has been selling your secrets to the same people who stole the Mirror device, the people she claimed were after her."

Cassie felt Clint's grip on her hand loosen, and she felt the stirrings of real fear. Then to her horror, they produced a video showing her saying things to bad looking people. Clint dropped her hand and paced away from her. She watched him go, and then felt the two SHIELD agents grab her arms and begin to pull her towards the elevator. Her bare feet slid on the marble floor, and her hair fell in her face as she struggled to free herself.

"Clint, please believe me! I said none of those things", she said quietly.

She looked over at Pepper, but she had turned her back along with everyone else. Cassie watched as Clint turned angry blue eyes in her direction.

"No, Cassie I don't believe you. That video showed you plain as day spilling your guts to our enemies."

Then he turned his attention to Fury, "Get her out of my sight."

Cassie stopped struggling at his harsh words and went silently into the elevator. None of the SHIELD personnel spoke as they rode down to ground level. They walked her calmly through the lobby, and then threw her into the back of a waiting black van. She struggled to sit, with her wrists and ankles bound with zip ties.

There was a divider sectioning off the front of the van from the back. She couldn't see or hear anything that was going on up there, so she settled back onto the cold metal floor. She had no clue why SHIELD had accused her of these things, or where they'd gotten the obviously fake video of her talking to those men. Thinking back, the men on the video hadn't been the men she'd seen that night at the university.

It finally dawned on her that she had been kidnapped and no one would be coming to her rescue. The look on Clint's face as she was hauled away was stuck at the forefront of her mind. The feeling she'd had when he dropped her hand with such animosity still stung. What bothered her the most was the sound of his usually warm deep voice, turning cold as his harsh words assailed her.

She had been so preoccupied thinking of Clint that she hadn't noticed that the van had come to a halt. The back doors flew open and the same two SHIELD agents pulled her from the dark interior and into a dimly lit building. Cassie walked quietly between the two men as they led her to a cell.

The walls were made of glass, like an observation room. Thankfully it was well lit, and fairly clean. The men shoved her inside and then closed the door behind her. Cassie sank into a corner, and buried her face in her hands. Soon the room became cold, and a loud buzzing sound began to ring out in the small space.

"Great sleep deprivation, just what I need", she muttered to herself.

Just down the hall, sat a man in black clothing staring at the monitor. A tall woman stood beside him watching his rough features break into a sinister smile as he watched the tiny woman cry into her hands.

"The SHIELD act worked just as you said it would sir."

"Yes, and that bit with the video worked wonders as well."

"Why do you want her so badly?"

"Well Veronica, let me tell you a story. There once was a snooty little history professor who withstood my advances. She reported me to the dean and I was fired. My wife found out, and divorced me taking our children with her. I lost everything because of that woman, and now she will lose everything as well."

"How did you hear about the Mirror device?"

"I learned of its existence while working in the science department at the university. I didn't believe its abilities at the time, but then I saw it in action. I watched this little bracelet make a whole room of intelligent scientists see Albert Einstein where once there had been a visiting speaker", he said holding up the small silver arm band.

"So, the device can make people see whatever you want them to."

"Whoever you want them to my dear. It only works mimicking people, not animals or places."

The woman nodded, not really understanding how a little bracelet would exact revenge on the woman on the screen. However, she had learned to trust Terrence Wright over the years. He was a brilliant man, though slightly psychotic. She watched as he steepled his fingers against his chest, the smile once again on his face.

Clint came down from his room several hours after Cassie's arrest. He had his duffle bag packed and slung over his shoulder. He addressed the room of people all sitting in the same place he had left them, still trying to understand what had happened.

"I'm leaving for a few days. Thought I'd go camping or something."

Natasha turned around, nodding understandingly. While everyone else simply sat there, staring ahead.

"Go ahead, Clint. The fresh air will do you good. When do you expect to be back?"

"I figured on staying out about three days or so."

With that he left them. Taking the stairs down to the ground lobby, and then out the big glass double doors. He walked for what seemed like hours until he reached his destination on the far side of town. It was a tall old building overlooking the river. He climbed the fire escape, and then threw his bag over the ledge before climbing over himself.

Clint set up a small tent, fixed up his sleeping bag, and then opened a can of tuna. His thoughts had been jumbled and troubling since Cassie had been dragged from the tower. He could still hear her frantic pleas, and see the look of terror in her brown eyes.

He sat for a long time watching the ferries and barges go up and down the dark water. He quieted his thoughts, refusing to think of the woman he had thought he'd loved. The pain in his chest at the thought of his declaration that morning reminded him that even though her feelings might not have been real, his in fact were.

Soon, he crawled into the sleeping bag and fell asleep rather quickly. However, Cassie haunted him in his dreams begging him to save her. He woke with a start, but ignored the feeling and instead burrowed back into the warmth of the flannel. He would get over his feelings, he'd done it before and he could do it again.

Cassie didn't know how long she'd been in the little glass room. Her days had begun to blend together in hunger and sleeplessness. A man brought a ham and mustard sandwich with water once everyday. She knew they must watch her because every time she was about to go to sleep the buzzing would start.

She was lost in thought, trying to figure out how long she'd been there when the heavy glass door opened with a creak. The two men in SHIELD uniforms pulled her to her feet and half dragged her to a room that looked like a police interrogation room. She sat down at the table, and watched as the men left.

Cassie got up and looked at herself in what she imagined was a two way mirror. Her hair was tangled, and dark circles hovered beneath her eyes. She turned at the sound of a click, to see a TV coming on. Her eyes widened when she saw Clint and Tasha strolling through Central Park arm in arm.

She sat down heavily in the seat she had vacated just moments before. Clint leaned down and kissed the redhead on the cheek, and Tasha giggled. She watched them for what seemed like hours as they made their way back to Stark Tower and into the main living room where everyone else was waiting for them.

Cassie watched as Pepper hugged them both and offered congratulations. Tony and Steve patted Clint on the back, while Bruce gave Tasha a warm hug. They all sat down and began to talk and laugh. It seemed that they'd forgotten all about her. Any hope she'd felt of being rescued withered within her. She was thankful when the screen went black, and the two agents came to retrieve her.

Cassie soon decided that every time she was forced to watch Clint with Natasha marked the passing of a day. The food came less, and the buzzing was relentless. She refused to look at herself in the two way mirror, and simply sat and watched the TV screen feeling alone.

If her theory was correct, she'd been there for 21 days. Her clothes were beginning to become baggy, and she was in desperate need of a shower. She got only two bathroom breaks in a day. The small bathroom had only a toilet and small dingy sink. She tried her best to keep fairly clean, but she felt that she was fighting a losing battle.

Cassie had just returned to her cell from one such break, when the two men entered and held her down as an injection was administered. She felt herself becoming drowsy, and soon she was out. She didn't feel herself being carried and tossed into the back of the van. She also didn't hear the shouts of the Avengers as they stormed the building to find her gone.

Clint's three day vacation had turned into three weeks. The Saturday of the third week he woke to the ringing of his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID, and saw the name of Tony Stark in bright white letters. Tony's voice was hoarse on the other end, telling him that something had happened and they needed him back at the tower ASAP.

He waved down a cab, and ordered the man to take him to Stark Tower. After he made the lobby he decided to take the stairs, not knowing what awaited him. Once he reached the living room, he burst through the door to find Pepper sobbing in Tony's arms.

"What is it? What's happened", Clint asked quickly.

"We just got a call from Fury this morning. SHIELD didn't arrest Cassie, she's been taken."

Clint felt his breath hitch, and then his hands fisted at his sides. If he'd only listened to her, she would still be here with him right now. He gave a strangled cry and put his fist through the nearest wall.

"We have to find her", Clint said brokenly staring down at his bleeding knuckles.

"We will. SHIELD already has an idea on her location, so suit up and be ready to go in ten."

Everyone was suited up and loaded in the van in eight minutes. They sped down the busy New York streets with Tony giving directions from the sky. Soon they reached the building, only to find it empty. They were about to give up, when Iron Man yelled over the comms.

"I've got a black van headed north."

The Avengers chased the van nearly identical to their own. Following it until it drove into yet another abandoned warehouse. The team stormed into the building to find a man holding an unconscious Cassie. Clint watched as the man laid her down on the grimy floor. She didn't even flinch when her body touched the cold concrete.

"Let her go, Wright", Tony said landing beside his team.

Fury had told them everything he knew about Terrence Wright.. The SHIELD Director had been painfully honest about why the crazed man wanted Cassie, and how he was able to take her. He told them about the Mirror device, and to be careful of his schemes.

The man smiled maniacally, "Oh, I can't do that Mr. Stark. I'm having too much fun."

Clint could feel the rage bubbling up inside him as he watched the man shove Cassie with his foot. Her body gave a little jerk, but that was the only movement he could see. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to stand there without acting upon the anger threatening to overwhelm him.

Rain had begun to fall, pouring down through the wholes in the ceiling soaking everyone to the skin. The Avengers advanced on the Wright and his minions, only to watch as the man's followers deserted him. Clint stepped forward to pick up Cassie, as Steve went to get Wright.

They all stopped when they saw the gun the man pulled from inside his coat. He began to wave it around, before pointing it at Cassie. Clint's world stood still as he heard the man yell.

"If I can't have her, no one can!"

Clint ran to intercept the bullet, but it was too late. The gun went off, hitting Cassie on her left side. He ran, falling to his knees beside the bleeding woman. He could feel tears prick his eyes as he stared down at her. Her usually neat brown hair was tangled and dirty. Her face was deathly pale except for the deep purple smudges beneath her closed eyes. Her clothes were baggy and wet, clinging to her skin.

He gently pulled her into his arms, and felt sick at how light she felt. Behind him Clint could hear Terrence Wright screaming incoherently as Steve threw him in the back of the black van.

"You take care of her, Tasha and I will take this lunatic to SHIELD HQ", Steve said staring at the man huddled against the side of the van.

Clint nodded as he got into the back of their dark blue van, and Tony took the driver's seat. He laid Cassie down on the cot anchored to the wall for just this purpose, and then sat down beside her, gripping her limp hand tightly in his own.

**Please review and tell me what you think, or maybe what you'd like to see in the future :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well dear readers, here is the latest chapter! I hope you are still enjoying the story :) Thank you for all of your kind reviews!**

Chapter 6

They made it back to Stark Tower in record time. Tony pulled the van into the garage, and Clint gathered Cassie into his arms and ran for the elevator. He watched as Tony quickly pushed the button for the level that housed the medical bay. He looked down at the woman in his arms and was thankful when he felt her breath against his neck.

Banner was waiting for them when they finally reached the room full of medical machinery. He ordered Clint to place Cassie on the metal operating table, which he did reluctantly. He watched as Bruce looked her over, and then raised her t-shirt to look at the bullet wound on her side.

"Thank goodness, it's just a deep graze", he sighed, "She appears to be sedated, so I'll just stitch this up and we'll monitor her closely tonight. She should wake up in the next hour or so."

Clint felt himself let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. He watched Banner as he stitched her up, and put a bandage over the neat row of thirty four stitches. Cassie had moaned several times while Bruce was sewing her up and Clint took that as a good sign.

Cassie woke to a stinging in her side, and voices all around her. She slowly opened her heavy eyelids, and raised her hand to rest on her aching forehead. She looked down and saw that her dingy clothes were gone, and in their place was a black t-shirt with a familiar looking archer on the front. Her legs were encased in a comfortable pair of fuzzy pj pants, and her hair felt clean for the first time in weeks.

Clint turned at the tiny gasp that came from the couch. Bruce had decided that it would be safe to move Cassie down to the living room where they could all keep an eye on her. He'd brought down her IV saying she was dehydrated, and needed the fluids. Clint walked over to the long leather sofa, and squatted down to be eye level with the tiny woman.

She turned her head and looked at him vacantly. Then realization dawned, and her pretty brown eyes that he loved so much widened in recognition. Then her face fell, and her voice was tired when she spoke.

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real."

"Yes, sweetheart I am. See", Clint said as he gently smoothed back her hair.

"No, I've seen you plenty of times and you never touched me. You're in love with Tasha now, you forgot all about me", she said her words slurring slightly.

Clint looked up at Banner with a confused look on his face. The doctor shrugged his shoulder, "It could be from the sedation, but who knows. We'll talk to her about it once she's rested."

Clint's eyes were once again drawn to Cassie. She was squinting at the ceiling as if she was trying to figure out where she was. He moved to leave her, but a small hand snaked out grabbing one of his.

"I know you don't care for me anymore, but please don't leave me", Cassie said brokenly.

"Cassie, honey, I love you and I'm sorry for not believing you. I won't leave if you don't want me to."

He watched as she nodded, and her eyes closed. Soon, he could hear her deep even breathing and he knew she was asleep.

"I think she'd be more comfortable in her bed", Bruce said, "I'm afraid she'll roll off of the couch."

Clint gently lifted Cassie into his arms, and started for her bedroom. Pepper grabbed the IV cart and followed close behind him. He laid his bundle down on the bed, covered her, and sat down beside her wrapping one of her hands in his own. He watched as Pepper left the room, and quietly closed the door.

Some time after midnight, her sleep became more normal. She didn't lie as still, she tossed, turned, and mumbled occasionally. This put him more at ease because he hated to see her so still and quiet. Clint finally decided to pull a chair up next to the bed, and soon he had fallen asleep.

Cassie woke that morning to soft snores. Her eyes popped open, and she realized their was someone in the chair next to her. Sunlight flooded the room with a gentle glow, and Clint's relaxed features made her smile. Oh how she'd missed him! Her mind was clearer this morning after a good night's rest. She was thankful that she remembered that she was safe in Stark Tower instead of in that little glass cell.

However, she hadn't forgotten that Clint wasn't here's. He and Tasha looked happy together, and the only thing she wanted was Clint's happiness. She got up slowly, wincing when the movement tugged painfully at her stitches. Cassie noticed that the IV bag was almost empty, so she carefully pulled the needle out of her arm and placed the cap on it. She quietly stumbled past the sleeping man, and out into the living room.

Pepper looked up from her newspaper to see her friend slowly making her way into the room. She watched as the other woman placed a hand to her side as she sat down on the couch.

"Good morning Pepper."

"Good morning Cas. Do you think you should be up?"

"I think I'm not going to get any sleep with Clint snoring away in there", she said with a smile.

"Would you like some breakfast or something to drink?"

"I think I'll get some water, and then veg out on the couch for a while."

"Let me get it for you. You don't need to be up and about more than you have to."

Cassie didn't argue, and watched as Pepper grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She smiled as the cool drink was placed in her hands, and she began to sip it slowly. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. She had nearly fallen asleep when Clint came barging into the living room.

"What are you doing out of bed", he all but yelled.

The sudden noise woke Cassie with a start. The nearly empty glass in her hand toppled over, creating a giant dark spot on her t-shirt. Her sudden movement caused her side to burn, and a little whimper escaped before she could stop it.

"See what you did Clint, you made her spill her drink", Pepper admonished.

He stood there quiet, staring at the woman doubled over with her eyes tightly shut. Clint made his way over to her, and just as he was about to reach for her Natasha came striding into the room. The change in Cassie was almost immediate. She quickly sat up with a hiss, and refused to let Clint touch her.

"Please Cassie, let me look to make sure you haven't busted your stitches."

"Pepper can help me, can't you Pepper", she said never taking her eyes from Natasha.

"Of course", Pepper said as she helped Cassie to her feet.

After the two women had made it to Cassie's bedroom, Pepper had to ask, "What was that all about? I thought you would be happy to see Clint this morning."

"I can't be close to Clint if I want him to be happy. I don't want to mess up whatever he and Tasha have going."

"Whatever they have going? Cassie there is nothing going on between those two believe me. Tasha and Steve are as lovey dovey as ever, and Clint just got back to the tower yesterday morning. He left right after you were taken and didn't come back until the morning SHIELD found you."

Cassie stared open mouthed at her friend, and then began to question her own sanity.

"But I saw them together. They looked so happy."

"Where did you see them?"

"On the TV in the room with all of the mirrors. It was Clint and he looked so in love with her, so happy."

"Well I don't know how they did it Cas, but Clint and Tasha are not romantically involved. If anything he's been furious with her for making him doubt you."

Cassie sat and thought on what Pepper had just told her.

"Pepper will you get Clint for me please?"

Pepper watched in concern as her friend began to sway on her feet. She walked to the door way, and yelled out into the other room.

"Clint, Cassie needs you!"

Clint jumped up and immediately ran for the bedroom, nearly plowing Pepper down as he made his way inside. He found Cassie standing by her bed, looking confused and shaken.

"What is it sweetheart? Were the stitches okay Pepper", he said reaching for her t-shirt.

Cassie jumped back, placing her hands out in front of her. She watched as a look of confusion passed over Clint's face, and his hands fell to his sides. She stepped forward, and took his hand leading him to sit on her bed. Pepper nodded at her as she walked out of the room.

"Clint, we need to talk about what happened while I was gone."

"Okay", he said dragging out the word.

"While I was with Wright, he showed me a video of you and Tasha. You were obviously in love, and you had forgotten all about me."

She watched as his face grew stormy, "So, the jerk starved you, never let you sleep, and then tortured you by making you watch me fall in love with another woman."

The last part of his statement sounded slightly confused and hopeful all at the same time. Cassie nodded her head acknowledging his statement as truth.

"I meant what I said, Clint. I love you so much, but you were so quick to believe her over me. Would you be happier with Tasha?"

"No, Cas. You are what makes me happy", Clint said adamantly.

"I wish I could believe you Clint, but I just can't right now."

Clint nodded slowly. This conversation had taken a lot out of her, and she now sat with her eyes closed and her hands fisted in her lap. He gently cupped her cheek with his calloused palm, and smiled as she leaned into his caress.

"Baby, I wish I could take away all your pain and confusion but I can't. I will, however, prove my love to you sweetheart I promise."

Cassie opened her eyes and gazed into his determined light blue ones. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Clint helped her lay down, and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. He bent and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Get some rest sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake up", he whispered.

Cassie lay there, and stared at his bent head where he sat reading a book in the chair by her bed. Being near him had a calming affect on her. Her fears melted away until all she felt was exhaustion. She closed her eyes, where her dreams were filled with the bright blue eyes of the man she loved.

**Please read and review! :) Also, please feel free to give me any ideas for what you'd like to see in future chapters! Thanks Again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter finally up! Sorry it took me so long, my internet has been out for days! lol**

Chapter 7

Pepper came back into the living room after Clint had rushed into check on Cassie. She made her way to where Tony was sitting on the couch watching television. Steve and Tasha were seated in one of the recliners in their own little world. She quietly made her way across the carpeted floor to lean over the back of the couch and wrap her arms around his shoulders, pressing her cheek against his neck.

"Mmm, how goes it in there", he said as he turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She made her way around the arm to flop down in his lap. She hummed appreciatively as his arms encircled her, and his warm brown eyes found her face.

"Interesting. I think he's going to have a hard time convincing her of his feelings."

"Why is that? I thought they were crazy about each other", said Natasha from her place in Steve's lap.

"Well it appears the nut job that abducted her used that device to make her think that you and Clint were together. She kept mumbling about how happy the two of you looked, and how she only wanted what was best for Clint."

Natasha's eyes grew wide. She couldn't imagine having to watch the man she loved on a TV screen for six weeks while he fell in love with someone else.

"Poor Cassie", she said as she leaned back against the soldier, relishing the feel of his strong chest against her back.

"Yep, and poor Clint. He looked like he was about to cry", Pepper said seriously.

"Well, having the woman you love mistrust you would make any man cry", Tony said from behind her, causing the blond to turn and stare at him.

"I've always trusted you Tony. Never has there ever been any doubt in my mind about how much you adore me", Pepper said with a smile as she bent to brush his lips with her own. She felt him smile as she pulled back. He was giving her that "I hope you know how much I absolutely love you" look. She smiled in return as she snuggled into his embrace.

Across the living room, Tasha looked at Steve with a serious, almost desperate, expression on her face.

"Do you ever doubt my feelings for you? I know I have a hard time expressing myself, but I never want you to feel like I don't love you."

Steve smiled as he pulled her closer, "Red, every time I look at you I can see your feelings written across your face. You do a pretty good job of hiding things from everyone else, but you can't hide anything from me."

The use of her nickname, that only he was allowed to use, made her turn and stare deeply into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You may be a man out of time, but you seem to always know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"That's my job, babe, to make you feel loved and cherished", he said with a grin.

Then his face grew serious and he leaned into her, kissing her with all the love he felt.

After he pulled away, he whispered against her lips "I love you Tasha, more than you could ever know."

The next morning, Cassie slowly opened her eyes and looked around for Clint. He'd been in that chair every time she'd awakened in the middle of the night. She rolled over and checked the time on her alarm clock. Five after eight, so he was probably already up and about.

She eased out of bed, to find her side terribly sore and tender. She went to her dresser to grab some shorts and a t-shirt before heading for her shower. She had just stepped under the warm spray when she heard Clint's frantic yelling from her bedroom. She listened as his heavy footsteps came closer to the bathroom door, and then receded. Then she heard his footsteps again, coming close and then moving back.

Clint paced nervously outside Cassie's bathroom. He had left just fifteen minutes ago to shower and make himself a cup of coffee. When he'd returned, her bed was empty sending him into a panic. He'd not seen that the bathroom door was closed until after he began to squeal in fright like a little girl. He'd immediately advanced until he heard the shower.

He knew he couldn't just barge in, but the thought that she might fall, or pass out for some unforeseen reason, had him pacing. Clint had made at least twenty passes when he finally heard the water shut off. He stood still, waiting for the door to open because being separated from Cassie for any amount of time made him nervous.

Cassie could take no more of the pounding footsteps outside the door, so she didn't relax under the hot spray like she'd wanted to. Instead she hurriedly washed her hair, used her knew body soap and loofa, and then exited the shower. She dried off quickly, and dressed in haste not bothering to fix her hair. She opened the door, to find a wide eyed Clint standing before her.

"Are you alright", he asked hoarsely.

"Yes, I just needed a shower."

"Oh, okay. I didn't know where you were. I thought something had happened."

At his worried tone, Cassie realized how hard this must be for him. Seeing her arrested, and then finding out she'd been taken. She was quickly coming to see that where she was concerned, Clint was overprotective and overanxious. Even now that he knew that she was alright, he still moved from one foot to the other with choppy movements.

This man was not the graceful archer she was used to. This man was terrified, and had obviously gotten little sleep the night before if the dark circles were any indication. She walked towards him, taking one of his hands into her own before leading him back to his chair.

"Do you know how to braid hair, Clint?"

"Um, no", she heard him say nervously as she sat down at his feet.

"Well, it's your lucky day because I'm going to teach you."

She combed her fingers through her hair before grabbing three small strands. She explained as she went, braiding and pulling more pieces from the sides. She got down the back of her head, and then stopped.

"Do you think you can finish for me", she asked sweetly.

"S-s-sure", Clint stuttered.

"Just do what I showed you, you'll do fine."

She felt the brush of his hand as he took up the pieces where she left off. At first he fumbled and muttered under his breath, but soon he had the hang of it. Once he got to the end, he held out his hand for the elastic band. She handed it to him over her shoulder, and smiled as he gave a happy "Ta-da" when he had finished.

"See, I knew you could do it", she said as he helped her from her place on the floor, "Now, let's go find something to eat. I'm starved!"

They made their way into the kitchen, where Cassie began to rifle through the cabinets. She turned at Clint's loud coughing, but at his innocent expression she returned to her search. Just as she was about to reach for a bowl, she felt him next to her reaching into the cabinet.

"Cassie, please go sit down. You're making me nervous", he said looking down at her anxiously.

She had never seen him like this! He was like a mother hen, hovering over her at all times. She decided to humor him because the thought of him stroking out from worry could not be borne. Cassie made her way to the bar, calling out the cereal she wanted as she went.

Clint had taken all he could take when the crazy woman started reaching up into the top cabinet. She was going to break her stitches and start bleeding again. The thought tore at him until he was moving swiftly to grab the bowl and beg her to go sit down. Thankfully she had complied, albeit with a very odd look on her face.

He got her cereal, poured her milk, and set the bowl of frosted flakes before her. He watched as one of her eyebrows rose a fraction before digging into her breakfast. He stood leaning against the bar and watching her eat. His thought strayed to how thin she'd become, and how long it might take for her to fill out again.

Pepper came down to the kitchen to find Cassie eating a bowl of cereal and Clint watching her as if she was going to implode at any moment. She made her way past the odd couple and grabbed her favorite coffee mug from its hook above the counter.

"You two are awfully talkative this morning", she said with a smile.

"Good morning Pepper", Cassie said sweetly before going back to her breakfast.

Pepper turned to Clint, who still stood with his eyes glued to the brunette at the island.

"How is she doing this morning Clint?"

He answered without taking his eyes off of Cassie, "I think she's feeling better, which could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how you look at it."

"What do you mean", Pepper asked curiously.

"I mean that she's going to start trying to do things that she ought no do, like reaching for bowls in the top cabinet."

Pepper had to work to hide her chuckle, but despite her best efforts a snort escaped and coffee spewed out of her pursed lips. She watched as Clint turned to glare at her. The man was a nervous wreck! She decided to go wake up Tony and tell him of the events she'd just witnessed, knowing he would get a laugh out of it.

Soon, Cassie heard footsteps once again entering the kitchen. She swore every time anyone came within spitting distance of her, Clint got more antsy. She turned to see Natasha staggering to the coffee pot in her bathrobe. These people really couldn't live without their coffee. She listened as the woman addressed Clint.

"You want some coffee Barton."

"No thanks", he said tersely.

"I thought you like coffee Clint", Cassie said curiously.

"I do, I just don't want any right now."

"Ok, I think that's a good idea", this coming from Natasha.

"And why is that!"

"We wouldn't want you all jittery while you're on guard duty", Tasha said nodding towards Cassie.

Cassie watched the woman walk back out of the kitchen, then heard Clint sigh.

"You know she's trying to make it up to you. Why don't you meet her half way?"

"You know what she did. She made me doubt you."

"Dearest, she is your best friend. Of course you would believe her with such evidence piling up", Cassie said reassuringly.

Clint released a strangled moan, "I feel so guilty."

"Clint, look at me", Cassie said seriously.

"My not being able to trust you has more to do with what's going on up here", she said pointing to her head, "Than what's going on here", she said pointing to the space between them.

"So, you just don't trust me for what you think I did", Clint said confused.

"Yep, that about sums it up. Why don't we forget about the last couple of weeks and just go lounge on the couch for a while, I'm behind on my shows", she said with a smile.

Clint reluctantly nodded his head and followed her into the living room. He still didn't understand what was going on, but he would stick with her and hopefully they would get through this. He watched as she settled on the far end of the couch. He sat down, leaving a large gap between them.

Cassie stared at the gap, and then at the maddening man on the other side. He looked so tired. An idea came to her, and she decided to see if it worked.

"Clint, would you do something for me?"

"Yeah sweetheart, anything."

"Would you let me lay down beside you if I was really nice?"

"Are you a tired? Maybe you should go to bed."

"No, I'm not tired. I just like to lay down while I watch TV and I want to keep you close. Do you mind?"

Cassie watched as Clint immediately stretched out, scooting back to make room for her. She smiled as she grabbed the remote and lay down beside him. His hand sat awkwardly on his hip until she grabbed it and wrapped his arm around her. She began to rub her thumb along the inside of his wrist, and before long she could her his soft snores and feel his breath on her cheek.

She smiled to her self, mission accomplished!

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :) I hope you are all still enjoying the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of your reviews! :) I hope you are still enjoying the story! Special thanks to Wookie3 for being my sounding board for the new story arc!**

Chapter 8

Clint woke to find his arms around a tiny brunette. One of her hands was held out away from her body and pointed at the television as she changed channels. He felt her snuggle against his chest, and then heard her sigh in contentment. He hated to disturb her, but he needed to know what time it was.

"Hey sleepy head", she said rolling onto her side to face him.

"Hey, how long have I been out?"

"Oh, about two and a half hours I think."

"Where is everyone?"

"They all went out to eat, but they promised to bring us something back. I told them we weren't up to going out tonight", she ended with a smile.

"I'm glad. I like having you all to myself", he said huskily as he tightened his hold on her.

"Easy there tiger", Cassie said with a giggle.

They lay there for another thirty minutes before Cassie had to get up to go to the bathroom. When she came back she saw that Clint had sat up, and was massaging his temples. Poor thing probably had a headache from sleeping so hard. She came up behind him, and gently began to run her fingers over his scalp.

Clint groaned as Cassie's fingers worked their magic on his pounding skull. Before long his head was tilted back, his eyes were closed, and he was completely relaxed.

She came around and sat down, pulling him down to lay his head in her lap. She kept up her gentle administrations until an alarm sounded and Clint jumped like he'd been shot.

"All Avengers appoint to SHIELD HQ", JARVIS said officially.

"What does that mean", Cassie yelled to Clint's retreating back.

"It means we have a problem."

Twenty minutes later, five out of the six Avengers sat in Director Fury's office at HQ. All five people were grumbling about being interrupted. Tony had been having dinner with Pepper, Steve and Tasha had been out to dinner as well, Bruce had been holed up in his lab, and Clint had been enjoying a quiet evening with Cassie.

Fury saw that all of his heroes were grumpy and possibly sleep deprived, so he chose his words carefully.

"I know you people have had a rough couple of weeks, but Wright has escaped from our containment facility."

"What", Clint yelled, standing up and knocking his chair over in the process.

Tony stood as well knowing that Pepper would be with Cassie, and therefore also in danger.

Fury saw the looks of determination on both men's faces and knew that he had to diffuse the situation quickly.

"We don't believe that he will come for Ms. Reynolds, however we do know that he will be after the Mirror device."

"So, what do you want us to do", Steve asked from his seat beside Tasha.

"All of the agents I would like to put on this job are already on assignment. So, I need you five to track this guy down and bring him in."

Fury watched as all of them nodded their heads before leaving to pack. He knew he was asking a lot of them after everything that had happened, but he also knew that they would come through for him. So, he sat down in his big leather chair and watched them leave.

Cassie and Pepper were sitting on the couch when they heard the elevator doors open. Tony was the only one to enter, which caused the little brunette a moment of alarm.

"He's taking the stairs to his room", Tony said when he saw the anxious look on Cassie's face, "I don't know what the man has against elevators", he grumbled as he made his way to the master bedroom.

Pepper followed closely in his wake, while Cassie ran for the elevator. She pushed the button for Clint's floor, and waited impatiently for the ding. The doors opened and she stepped out into his front room. The man was no where to be found, but soon she heard him rummaging around in his bedroom.

Clint heard the doors open, and the light footsteps that could only belong to the woman he loved. He poked his head out of his bedroom to find her walking slowly towards him.

"So, you have to go on a mission", she said with her eyes downcast.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so sweetheart. But I'll be back before you know it."

He watched her nod, and then he saw a shiny drop fall onto her grey t-shirt. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Clint smiled as he felt her sigh, and wrap her arms around him for her hands to rest against his back. After a while, he pulled back to look at her face.

"I wish I could tell you what I was doing or where I was going, but I can't. I will, however, be calling you every night before I go to sleep no matter where I'm at. Would you mind?"

"Would I mind?! Clint Barton, you'd better call me or I'll have a coronary!"

Clint hugged her tight one more time before stepping back, and making his way to his duffle bag. He grinned as she moved to sit cross legged behind the big black bag, and watch morosely as he went about the room gathering up his clothes. Every once in a while he would hear her huff, and look behind him to see her staring at the black bag. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head, as if she was trying to find a way to fit herself inside.

"There's no way I can hide in that thing is there, and then just jump out and yell 'Surprise' when you're too far away to take me back?"

Clint chuckled, but shook his head, "Cas, as much as I would love for you to come along, it's safer for you here. Plus Pepper will need some company, Tony has to go too."

"I thought as much", Cassie said dryly.

Soon Clint had finished his packing, much too soon for Cassie, and was headed for the door with her clinging to his hand. They rode down to Tony's floor in silence. The room was filled with goodbyes as Tony kissed Pepper, and she hugged the others. Clint turned to Cassie, and she launched into his arms crying softly against his neck.

"I promise I'll come back to you", he said against her hair.

"I'll hold you to that", Cassie said as she kissed him desperately.

Cassie and Pepper watched as the team left. The two women then made their way to the freezer to grab the ice cream and a couple of spoons. Bowls were overrated that night, and soon a carton of Rocky Road was devoured while they watched Ratatouille.

Terrence Wright sat in the beat up old Corsica he'd swiped just a few hours ago. He watched the many people as they passed him by, and then turned to stare at the Mirror device in his passenger seat. Veronica and the goons would be there at any moment. His plan was faulty, but if he was going to get his revenge then it had to work.

Soon, the people he'd been looking for came scurrying out of an alley. They got in the car undetected, and soon they were headed to New Jersey. In the trunk, Wright had his secret weapon, a device that would help him defeat the Avengers once and for all. Their greatest fears were about to unfold before their very eyes.

Later that night, at about ten-thirty, Cassie and Pepper were still seated in front of the TV when their cell phones began to ring. They both looked at the caller ID and smiled before heading for their respective rooms.

Cassie quickly answered the phone as she was running for her bedroom.

"Hello", she said breathlessly.

"Cassie, what are you doing? Why are you out of breath? Is something wrong? Hey guys we may need to go back!"

"No no no, everything is fine. I was just running to my room because I was anxious to talk to you, and you know that I'm not a runner", she ended with a smile in her voice.

Cassie heard Clint laugh, and her smile only got wider. They talked about what they would do when he got back. First on their list was a real first date.

"Cassie, a grocery store does not constitute a first date. We weren't even officially together then. I've already decided that I'm going to take you to a nice restaurant after I get back."

"But I enjoyed our trip to the grocery store."

"Well, we'll have plenty more of those over the years", Clint said with a chuckle.

"I love you Clint", Cassie said, tears filling her eyes.

"I love you too, babe. I've gotta hit the hay, so I'll talk to you tomorrow sometime."

"Good night, get a good night's rest."

"I'll try. Good night, sweetheart."

With that he hung up, and Cassie could feel the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She sat in the dark for a while until she heard Pepper coming down the stairs, blowing her nose as she went. At least she wasn't the only one weepy tonight.

After Clint hung up, he lay on his cot staring up at the ceiling. He had never had this much trouble leaving for a mission in the past. Sure, he'd had girlfriends before but none of them had ever made it so hard to leave. He was sure he'd heard her sniffle several times, so he knew that this was just as hard on her as it was on him.

He rolled over, deciding to put Cassie from his mind. It was an impossible feat, for every time he closed his eyes he could see her pretty face. He chose not to fight it, and soon he was asleep, dreaming about a certain dark haired history professor.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys, my internet is still glitchy :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come soon!**

Chapter 9

Clint woke to the sound of a loud beeping. He hopped out of bed and ran to the control room of the bus, where the rest of the team stood waiting for him.

"We just got a ping in New Jersey", Tony said grumpily, "I can't believe that nut job escaped! That was the first real date Pepper and I have gotten to have in two months."

"ETA is 10 minutes. You think you've got it bad, that was our first real date period", Natasha said stormily from her place in the pilot's seat.

"I just want to get this guy and go home. Cassie deserves a night out."

"What about you Bruce, what are you gonna do when we get home", Tony asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think I may go see Betty", the doctor said quietly.

"Really, I thought you two were never going to get back together", Steve said from the co-pilot seat.

"Well, seeing how all of you make it work, I thought I'd give it a go. See where it leads."

The rest of the trip was made in silence as the plane drew ever closer to the blinking red dot in Hoboken, New Jersey.

Wright carefully opened the trunk of the stolen car. There, huddled in a ball, lay his secret weapon. A young woman with long blond curls, bright green eyes, and luminous skin. Her head was covered with a black bag, and he could faintly hear her whimpering. He roughly pulled her from the car, and dragged her into the underground parking lot.

This wasn't just any woman, she was the product of an Asgardian warrior and a Frost Giant princess. One of Wright's associates had acquired the woman, who had been banished to Midgard not long ago. The man had warned that her face must be kept covered because she could not control her abilities.

He sat her down on the hard ground, and whispered in her ear, "Soon my pet, you will help me destroy my enemies." Then he got into the car, and headed for Stark Tower.

Cassie and Pepper had been asleep for a good three hours when JARVIS announced the arrival of Tony and Clint. Both women ran to the living room to see their men standing just outside the elevator doors. They watched as strange smiles spread across both men's faces, not quite reaching their eyes.

Clint stepped forward, his hand outstretched, "Cassandra, I missed you."

Cassie stared at the man for a moment, thinking all the while that Clint never called her by her full name. She walked up to him, and took his hand but it didn't feel like Clint's. She had memorized every callus and scar, but the hand that held her own was smooth.

Cassie turned to Pepper, who wore a puzzled look on her face.

The other woman just shrugged, and turned to Tony. He was barely looking at his girlfriend, which she found strange. Usually when she wore these shorts Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Tony, is something the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, no nothing is the matter", he said primly.

The two couples made their way to the couch, the women trying to figure out why their boyfriends were acting so funny. They sat down, but the men refused to sit near the women. They left a huge gap on the cushions, and stared straight ahead. Both women simply stared, and hoped that whatever was going on would sort itself out.

Natasha landed the plane in the empty parking lot.

"The signal is coming from somewhere beneath us. I assume he's in an underground parking lot", she said staring at the monitor.

The bay doors opened, and the team made their way out into the night. They walked silently down into the parking lot, looking in every direction for Terrence Wright. Soon they came to the bottom level, and there they saw a woman with a black bag covering her head.

They all stood and stared for a moment at the trembling woman in a ragged blue dress. She was thin, and her long legs were curled under her. Long, wavy blond hair fell to her hips, and her delicate hands were tied behind her back.

Bruce stepped forward, being the gentlest of the bunch surprisingly, and lifted the bag off of her head. A beautiful pair of green eyes stared up at him, before he was blown back, hitting one of the concrete pillars.

"Great, now the big guy is gonna bury us in concrete", Tony said darkly.

Iron man rushed towards her, holding one of his hands out in front of him to blast the woman. Instead, he was thrown against the same pillar.

Clint rushed her, arrow drawn. He pulled back and let the arrow fly. Suddenly he felt a searing pain just above his knee. The same arrow he had just shot, had somehow ended up in his leg. He felt blood soaking into his pants leg before he too was thrown up against a wall and losing consciousness.

Natasha was just about to advance on the woman, when Steve stopped her. He had watched the woman every time someone came near. Her eyes would go round with fear, until she closed them tightly and someone went flying.

"Tasha I don't think she can control it."

"What do you mean? Of course she can control it."

"I don' think so. I want to try something, do you trust me?"

"Yes, Steve, you know I do."

He smiled at the redhead before turning to the woman seated on the ground.

"We're not going to hurt you, I promise", he said as he walked closer to her with his hands up, palms facing her.

She starred at him, but her fear had subsided.

"What's your name?"

"Kaia", she said in a strange accent that he had heard before.

Just then, the Hulk jumped up with a roar causing the woman to freeze. Steve watched as fear once again flooded her face, and she scrambled to her feet.

"Please, don't come near me", she said to Steve, looking over to where the Hulk stood bellowing.

"Let me get him calmed down, and then we'll get you taken care of."

Thankfully Tony had come to at the loud roar.

"Come on Banner, come back to us", Tony said.

They all held their breath, but nothing happened.

"I'll get him out of here, you two take care of her."

Tony led the Hulk out of the parking lot, and up to the surface while Steve turned back to the woman. She had run a short distance before becoming disoriented. She turned when she heard his approach.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you", she said brokenly.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Tasha making her way to Clint. The other man was beginning to rouse, so he needed to work fast.

"Kaia, we're going to take you to SHIELD. You'll be safe there, and well taken care of."

He watched as she nodded solemnly and took the hand he offered. He led her to the surface, with Clint and Natasha close behind him. He found Tony and Bruce already on the plane.

Steve called to Tony over the comms, "Hey, pull the van out of the plane. Tasha and I will take the woman to SHIELD while you take Clint back to the tower."

Tony unloaded the van, and then put Clint's arm around his shoulders and helped him into the plane. He watched as Steve and Tasha got into the vehicle with the unpredictable Asgardian. He turned to the man limping along beside him.

"Buddy, you reckon you can fly this thing. I would offer, but we might not make it back."

"Yeah, I think I can handle it", Clint said with a grunt as he sat down in the pilot chair.

Soon, they reached the tower. Clint landed the plan on the roof, and they all got off thankful to be home. Tony offered to help him inside, but he didn't want to worry Cassie. So, he limped behind the other two as they got into the elevator.

Cassie had grown tired of the awkward silence, and Clint's strange behavior long ago. The thought that the man beside her wasn't really Clint, was at the forefront of her mind. So when JARVIS was about to announce another arrival she stopped him.

"Thank you JARVIS!"

Pepper looked at her oddly, before they both turned to see the elevator doors open.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews! Hope you are still enjoying the story! :)**

Chapter 10

Clint's leg was throbbing, and he was relieved when the doors finally opened. What he saw, however, put him on edge. There on the couch, sat Cassie and a man that looked just like him. He watched as she turned and her eyes were wide when they found his. He heard Tony growl from beside him when the man spotted his girl sitting by another man.

Both men were thankful that Bruce had opted to go to his room because there was about to be an altercation. They made their way into the living room, and snarled in unison as the other men turned around.

Cassie watched as Clint came towards her. His pant's leg was stained red, and his limp was pronounced. She stood to go to him, but found her wrist in a vice-like grip. She looked down to see Terrence Wright. He was smiling maniacally.

"I find it sad, you didn't know that I wasn't your beloved", he said with a snort.

"I knew, but I wasn't stupid enough to give it away."

"Well then my dear, what tipped you off?"

"Do you want to know them all in order, or just the first", she said icily.

"Let's go for the first."

Cassie looked at Clint warmly as she said, "Your hand gave it away. It was too smooth. Clint has calluses on the two fingers he uses to pull back his bowstring, so when I didn't feel them I knew you couldn't be Clint. "

The man simply stared at her with a mixture of disgust and longing. Terrence Wright had wanted a love like that once, but he had soon realized that it wasn't to be. He yanked on the tiny wrist that he held, and watched as the woman fell against him.

Clint felt a low growl rumble in his chest at the sight of that scoundrel manhandling Cassie. He grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and aimed it at the man's chest.

"Let her go", he said slowly.

The man was stupid enough to believe that he could run. Clint switched his aim, and sent an arrow into the retreating man's right calf. He watched with satisfaction as the man fell, dropping his hold on Cassie as he went down. Clint looked over and saw that Tony had his doppleganger firmly in hand. The man turned out to be a short, bald man with glasses and food stains all over his shirt.

"JARVIS, please alert SHIELD that we have some trash that needs to be picked up", Tony said.

"Yes, sir. A pair of agents are on their way."

Soon, two men in SHIELD uniforms came in and thankfully Clint and Tony knew both of them. They took the culprits into custody, and Tony said he would return the Mirror device at a later date.

After the agents had left, Cassie quickly made her way to Clint who was still standing just outside the elevator. His face was haggard, and his eyes pain darkened. She gently wrapped her arms around him, and then felt his head come to rest against her hair.

They broke apart at Tony's snarky comment aimed at Pepper, "So, Pep, how did you know it wasn't me?"

Pepper smiled brightly before saying, "He was too quiet."

Both Cassie and Clint laughed at Tony's groan, and watched as he grabbed Pepper around the waist, raising her off of the floor as he spun around.

Cassie turned her attention back to Clint when she noticed he'd begun to sway slightly. His face was pale and fine beads of sweat stood out against his forehead. She gently placed his arm around her shoulders and started for the elevator.

"You're not going to be upright much longer, sweetheart, if we don't get that leg taken care of."

"No need to go see Bruce, just help me get to my room."

"But…"

"I'll be fine, I just need to lay down."

Cassie groaned at his stubbornness. She pushed the button for his floor, and then helped him into his room. He pulled his arm from her shoulders and limped to the bathroom. She sat on the bed, and listened as the shower came on. She carefully listened for any sound of distress, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the loud thump that came from the bathroom.

She rushed to the door, "Clint! Clint! Are you alright?"

When she received no answer, she put her hand over her eyes and burst through the door.

Clint had been washing his hair, when the shampoo bottle slipped through his fingers and clattered onto the shower floor. He had just bent to pick it up when the door banged open. He pulled back the shower curtain to reveal Cassie with one hand covering her eyes and the other held out in front of her.

"Cassie, honey, I'm behind the shower curtain you're not going to see anything if you open your eyes", he said with a chuckle.

He grinned as her fingers spread apart and she peaked through the tiny slits. Finally she pulled her hand down with a huff. Her cheeks were bright red, and her eyes were glued to the ceiling.

"I thought you fell. I called to you from outside the door, but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry Cas, but I couldn't hear you over the water."

He watched as she nodded, and then turned to go but stopped.

"Are you ok? I mean you're not suffering from blood loss or anything are you?"

Clint smiled, "I appreciate you concern, sweetheart, but I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute and then you can patch me up."

Cassie walked back out into his bedroom, with her hands on her burning cheeks. She sat back down on the bed to wait for Clint to come out. Soon, the bathroom door opened and her man came walking out wearing only a pair of sweatpants.

She watched as a little grin played across his lips as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and limped to where she sat on the bed.

"Do I need to take a look at your leg", Cassie asked looking uncomfortable.

"No, Bruce sewed me up on the way back", he said running a hand through his damp hair.

"Who flew the plane? I thought you and Tasha were the only ones with a pilot's license."

"I did", he said sheepishly.

"Clint Barton, you flew a plane while having an arrow wound stitched up!"

Clint smiled at the look on her face. He loved it when she got all flustered. Her eyes would spark, and her head always tilted to the side as she looked at him in exasperation. She was some woman, and she was all his. He bent down to brush her lips with his own.

Cassie looked up at him, her cheeks reddening once more.

"Uhh, I'd better go and let you get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Clint watched as she dashed out of his room. No doubt about it, he was going to have to marry that girl. Already his life had changed drastically since she'd come to the tower. He couldn't imagine a life without her in it.

She wasn't the kind of woman he'd envisioned falling for. Heck, he'd always thought he'd end up with Tasha. How wrong he'd been. He now realized that Cassie was the perfect partner for him. She was a delightful contrast to the work he did, so innocent and affectionate. Truth be told, she was too good for him.

Thankfully Cassie didn't see it that way. As she walked back down to her room, her mind was replaying the look in Clint's eyes when he'd bent to kiss her. He was more than she could have ever hoped for! Sure he was aggravating and stubborn, but he was capable of such tenderness. She was coming to see that he was her home, something she had wanted for a long time.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter! I'm sorry it's taken me so long! Hopefully I will be able to update more regurlarly now that my internet is fixed for the time being :)**

Chapter 11

The next morning, Cassie woke with a smile on her face. Clint was home, and everything from the past couple of weeks seemed to be behind them. She yawned, and then stretched. This was going to be a great day, and she intended to spend every moment with the man she loved.

After making herself presentable, she made her way out into the living room to find that no one was up. She checked the clock, which read ten-thirty. 'Clint never sleeps this long', Cassie thought to herself. Worry began to seep in, causing her to inch her way to the stairs. She stopped just short of grabbing the door knob.

"No, I can't do that", she mumbled to herself.

She paced back and forth, before finally deciding to throw propriety to the wind. She had just swung the door open, when she heard the ding of the elevator. She turned to find Clint limping into the living room.

"Oh thank goodness. I was about to come check on you."

"Worried you did I", he said with a smirk.

"Yes, you never sleep this late in the mornings."

"Well I don't usually take pain killers before I go to bed either. That was some good stuff!"

"Do you feel better this morning", Cassie said as she came to stand in front of him.

"Much better, thank you."

Cassie took the last step, and suddenly she was in his arms. She smiled against his chest as a very random thought popped into her head, and before she could stop herself she said it out loud.

"I have never known a man who smells as good as you do."

Cassie gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. She felt the rumble of Clint's chuckle in his chest as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I can't believe I said that out loud."

"Well, I'm glad to know I don't stink", he said with a snort.

"You mess up my brain to mouth filter! There's not telling what I'm going to say", she said in exasperation.

"I think it's cute!"

The couple turned to see Pepper walking into the room, a big grin plastered on her face.

"Good morning you two", she said with a wink.

"Good morning, Pepper", the pair said in unison.

"What's for breakfast this morning, Cas? I'm starved", the blond said as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I was thinking omelets, but I can make you whatever you want."

"Mmm, omelets sound good."

Cassie gave Clint a quick kiss on the jaw before making her way to the kitchen. She grabbed the eggs out of the fridge, and then started chopping up the ham, pepper, onions, and tomatoes to go inside. She got the pan on the stove, and then began to crack the eggs.

Behind her, Clint sat down at the island and watched her every move. His eyes didn't wander from her form as the rest of the team came down stairs. He heard Tony asking Steve about the woman they'd found last night, and decided to turn his attention to their conversation.

"We took her to SHIELD, but I don't think they know what to do with her just yet."

"I think they mentioned contacting Thor", Natasha added.

"She was a real humdinger! I'm glad that she's on Fury's watch and not ours", Tony quipped.

Pepper looked around with a slight frown on her face, "What woman?"

"There was an Asgardian woman being held captive by Wright. He was going to use her to beat the crap out of us. Thankfully, Capsicle figured everything out. Crisis averted", Tony explained.

"So does Fury really think that he'll be able to contact Thor? Loki had been running around wreaking havoc for a while before big brother ever showed up", Clint said dryly.

"I don't know, I think he was leaving that task to Jane Foster", Steve said as he sat down at the table.

Clint made his way over and sat down at the end, leaving Cassie a place across from Pepper. Soon, he heard her rustling through the cabinets and he jumped up to help. He brought over the plates and set the table, while Cassie brought the omelets. She made several trips to get orange juice and milk before finally taking her seat beside him.

They all ate in silence before everyone separated to go about their day. Tony left first, kissing Pepper on the cheek as he went. Tasha and Steve went next, closely followed by Bruce. This left Pepper, sloshing the last sip of orange juice around in her glass and staring at the couple across from her.

"What do you two have planned for today?"

"I need to get some training done", Clint said, draining the last of his milk.

"No, sir! You need to take it easy. I planned on vegging on the couch today and I think you should join me", Cassie said with mock sternness.

"Well when you ask so nicely, how can I refuse", he said with a smile.

Pepper sat smiling at the happy couple. She had a feeling that something big was going to happen in the next few days, and she thought she knew what it was. The way the once solemn archer looked at the quiet brunette wreaked of a wedding. She would keep her ears open for any developments.

Cassie rose from her place beside Clint, taking the plates and glasses as she went. She set the stack on the counter, and opened the dish washer. She heard a chair scrape, and then the solid footsteps that she knew so well. She felt his presence behind her, and then his hands gripped her hips, spinning her to face him.

"Thanks for breakfast, sweetheart, it was delicious. I'm going to go get a short workout in while you clean up in here, and then I'll be ready to veg with you for the rest of the day."

With that, he kissed her on the cheek and then walked out of the room. Cassie watched every step he took, noticing that his limp was not as pronounced.

"He's crazy about you ya know", Pepper said coming to stand beside her.

"I hadn't noticed", Cassie said with a grin.

"You two look so cute together. Your kids are gonna be adorable."

Pepper's last statement made Cassie blush. She and Clint hadn't even gone on a real first date yet, let alone talked about a future together. The thought of a future without Clint made her feel nauseous. The thought of losing him made her fidget, and soon she had worked herself up into a fine mess. Her tears ran down her cheeks and splashed into the sink full of sudsy water.

Clint felt terrible for lying to Cassie, but this was the only way to ensure that she didn't find out about his scheming. He limped slowly into Tony's workshop. Pepper stood leaning against one of the metal workbenches, while Tony fiddled with some little gadget.

"Ok, I need your help with something", Clint said looking from one person to the other.

"We would be happy to help you, wouldn't we Tony", Pepper said elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever", Tony mumbled while rolling the metal device over and over in his hands.

"So, Pepper, I need you to keep Cassie out and about all day tomorrow. The particulars are up to you."

He watched as the blond nodded, and then he turned to Tony.

"Tony, can you get me a reservation for two at that nice Italian restaurant in Little Italy?"

"Yeah sure", Tony said distractedly.

"Alright, I think that's all I need from you two. Thanks again Pepper."

"Your welcome Clint", she called to his retreating form.

"What was that all about", Tony asked dazedly.

"I'm not sure yet, but I intend to find out."

Next Clint stopped off at Natasha's training room. He walked in to find her and Steve sparing on the mat in the middle of the large, mirrored room.

"Hey Nat, you got a minute."

He watched as she ducked a punch from Cap, and then swept his legs out from under him before turning to face her long-time friend.

"For you, I've got two minutes."

"Thanks. This is going to sound like a strange request", he said sheepishly.

"Ok, Barton. Spit it out."

"Tasha would you go ring shopping with me?"

"What", Steve bellowed, "Is there something you need to tell me Natasha?"

"What are you talking about Clint", Tasha asked, rolling her eyes.

"I need to buy a ring for Cassie., but I've never bought women's jewelry before."

Natasha stared at her friend, her mouth agape and eyes wide. The man was serious! He was going to take the plunge, and he wanted her to help him pick out a ring for his soon to be fiancé. She felt her eyes begin to mist over before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course! Congratulations Clint! I'm so happy for you", she said, her voice clogged with tears.

"I thought you didn't like her", Steve said behind her.

"I just wasn't sure that she was right for him, but after seeing them together, I don't think anyone could make Clint happier."

"Thanks Nat, that means a lot to me. Would you be ready to go around ten, I'm going to try to get Cassie out the door by nine-thirty."

"Sure that sounds fine", she said with a watery smile.

As Clint left, he thought of how his life had changed. Just a few months ago, he was heartbroken because he thought the woman of his dreams was out of his reach. He realized now that Tasha may have been what he thought he wanted, but a little brown eyed history professor was what he definitely needed.

He made his way into the living room with a smile on his face until he heard sniffling in the kitchen. He turned the corner to find Cassie sobbing into a dish rag. Her shoulders shook and suds covered her arms. He quickly made his way over to the weeping woman and took her into his arms.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter", Clint said, his voice filled with concern.

"I don't want to lose you", came the muffled wail against his chest.

"Why do you think you're going to lose me?"

"Pepper said our kids would be adorable!"

"What does that have to do with you losing me", he asked confused.

"We've never talked about kids, we haven't even had a first date. From the moment I met you, I've caused you nothing but trouble", she said with a hiccup.

Clint pulled her tighter against his chest and smiled.

"There will be plenty of time for all that, and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

Clint felt her sigh, and then relax in his arms.

"You always know what to say, Clint", she said as she began to rub slow circles on his back.

"You bring out the best in me, Cas. What can I say?"

"How about we go cuddle up on the couch? I feel in need of a good romantic comedy."

Clint followed Cassie into the living room. He watched as she sat down, and then looked up expectantly at him. He sat down beside her, and then found her curled against his side as she grabbed the remote. He looked down and smiled at her look of determination. One thing about it, life with his girl would never be dull.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Also, if you are wondering about Kaia, I am trying to start a new story about her. Clint and Cassie will ofcourse make appearances along with everyone else. I would love to hear your thoughts on this as well! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter! Thanks for all of your kind reviews! :) **

Chapter 12

Clint woke that next morning with a start. Today was the day! He quickly dressed, and made his way down to the main floor. When the elevator doors opened, he heard a familiar humming coming from the kitchen. He rounded the corner to find Cassie swaying her hips and humming to herself as she pulled muffins from the oven.

He watched as she turned to face him, as if she knew exactly who it was. The smile on her face caused his heartbeat to quicken, and his breath to leave him in a whoosh.

"Good morning handsome, you sure are up early."

"I have to if I want to have you all to myself", he said with a wide grin.

He chuckled as a blush crept up her cheeks, and her eyes fell to his chest. Then those soft, brown orbs rose to meet his as she drew near to him. The whole world faded until there was only her, and the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Cassie went up on tiptoe and kissed him gently. She felt his arms come around her, and soon her muffins were forgotten.

"I love you", she whispered against his lips.

She felt his hands come to rest against her face before he pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart, so much."

A loud cough caused them to jump apart. Cassie banged her elbow on the oven, and let out a yelp. Clint took her arm and carefully examined the injury. It seemed to be fine, so he gave it a little kiss and then turned to face the intruder.

Tony stood leaning agains the wall at the entrance of the kitchen, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"The oven's not the only thing that's a little warm in here this morning."

"What do you want Stark", Clint grumbled.

"I smelled blueberry muffins and decided to investigate."

"Well, you've investigated now scram."

"I don't think so, bullseye. You can't have them all to yourself", Tony said with a knowing gleam in his eye.

Clint growled, and moved Cassie away from the stove, keeping his arms securely around her for his own peace of mind. Before long, everyone was standing around the kitchen island with a muffin in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

Pepper gave Clint a wink, then turned to Cassie, "Hey Cas, what would you think of a girl's day? Maybe go get our nails done and do a little shopping."

"That sounds like fun, Pepper. What do you think Tasha?"

"Um, I don't really go for that kind of thing. I think Steve had something planned for today anyway. Didn't you, Cap?"

Steve nodded in agreement, before stuffing his mouth full of muffin.

"Ok, maybe she'll go with us another time", Pepper said after seeing the strange look on Cassie's face.

"Yeah, I'd love to go with you another time", Tasha said smiling.

"Alright, what time did you want to leave Pepper?"

"Oh say thirty minutes?"

"Sounds fine. Babe, could you put the dishes in the dishwasher so I can go get ready", Cassie said, kissing Clint on the back of the neck as she passed by.

The man gave a little shiver, "Yeah sure, sweetheart, you just go do what you need to. I'll take care of things in here."

He watched as she sashayed out of the room, and then turned to find everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"Your henpecked", Tony said dryly.

"I am not!"

"I think it's sweet, and you could learn a thing or two mister", Pepper said, pinching Tony on the ear.

"Ow! I do stuff for you all the time!"

"Putting the cap back on the toothpaste after I've asked you three times does not constitute doing me a favor."

"Maybe I'll switch things up, and put it on without having to be asked", the man said with a cat-like grin.

Pepper rolled her eyes, and made her way out of the kitchen to go get ready.

"You've got plenty of time before we have to go Tasha. I want to get her out the door before we leave."

The redhead smiled, and went back to her muffins. They watched as Tony and Bruce left, planning to head for the lab to study the mirror device.

"I'm gonna go train for a while, Red. If I don't see you before you go, have a good time", Steve said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Natasha watched him walk out with a big smile on her face.

"You love him, don't you", Clint said with a grin.

"Yeah, I think I do", she said before getting up.

Clint slowly made his way into the living room to wait for Cassie. He didn't want to give his plans away, so he decided to wait to get ready, until after she and Pepper left. Hopefully she wouldn't suspect anything!

Soon, he heard Pepper coming into the living room. He got up, and waved her over to the far side of the room.

"Would you mind doing me a favor while you two are shopping?"

"Sure", the blond said with a smile.

"If she finds a dress that she loves, will you send me a picture and location. She refuses to buy things for herself sometimes, and I want her to have a pretty dress for tonight."

"That is so sweet! I'll be sure to keep my eyes open!"

Clint gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much for doing this Pep."

"Your welcome, I'm more than happy to help."

Cassie came out of the bedroom, to find Clint waiting for her at the elevator doors.

"Pepper went to call Tony's driver. I think she plans to take the limo today."

"Really, I've never ridden in one before", Cassie said with a smile.

Clint chuckled, he hoped this day would be one they would remember for the rest of their lives. He kissed her on the cheek, and saw her safely in the elevator before limping up the stairs to his room.

Cassie smiled as the older man opened the door of the car for she and Pepper. The interior was leather and luxurious! She scooted over to make room for her friend, while trying to take in every inch of the backseat. Soon, they were on their way to a nice nail salon where Pepper had made an appointment for them that morning.

They entered and were ushered to two waiting chairs. They talked as the women put on the acrylic nails, and both enjoyed the massage chairs when they got their pedicures. After they were all dry, they made their way back to the waiting limo.

"I think this is the most fun I've had in a long time!"

"Didn't you do this with your friends before your life became something out of a spy novel", Pepper asked curiously.

"I didn't really have friends. I went to work and I went home. It's funny how life works sometimes. My whole world is turned upside down, and then I meet the man of my dreams as well as the best friend I've ever had."

"Aww, you're going to make me cry", the blond said with a watery smile.

The rest of the ride was made in silence until they came to a small boutique. The two women entered, and there along each long wall were hundreds of dresses. They looked at one another in astonishment before beginning to skim through the racks of clothing.

Pepper watched her friend closely, trying to determine if any one dress had caught her eye. Finally as they neared the end, she heard Cassie gasp. She pulled out a deep blue dress. It was sleeveless, with a flared skirt and sheer material around the shoulders and neck. Pepper smiled as the younger woman held the dress up, a bright smile on her face. Then she looked at the price tag, and her face fell.

"How much is it?"

"Forty-five dollars!"

"That's a steal", Pepper argued.

"Well I can't pay that much for a dress I may wear one or two times."

"Go try it on, and I'll take your picture in it as kind of a momento."

"Ok", Cassie said, thinking her friend had lost her mind.

She made her way into the small dressing room, and put on the dress. She stood admiring herself in the mirror for a moment. It was a perfect fit! It hugged her in all the right places, and the flared skirt added a romantic touch. She walked out to see a smiling Pepper with her phone held at the ready.

Pepper snapped the photo, and then sent it to Clint along with the address of the shop. Cassie was going to flip when she saw the dress. Soon, they were on their way to lunch and then they had plans to go to the mall.

Clint entered the first jewelry shop with Tasha close on his heels. They were quickly met by a tall, balding man in a sharp tailored suit.

"What can I get for you today? Maybe a lovely bracelet for the lady?"

"Uh, she's not mine. I need to buy a ring, or rather an engagement ring", Clint said uncomfortably.

"Well right this way sir", the man said as he led them to a long glass case.

Clint could feel his palms began to sweat. The fear that Cassie wouldn't like the one he picked out overtook him as he stared at the large selection of diamond rings.

The salesman seemed to see his dilemma, and tried to narrow down the field.

"Would your lady like gold, silver, white gold…"

"I like the white gold", Clint said thankful to have finally made a decision.

"Alright, our white gold rings are right down here", the man said ushering them to the end of the display, "Now what cut of diamond would you like?"

"Tasha, what do you think?"

"I think that Cassie would be a round cut kinda girl", the redhead said with a grin.

"Round cut."

"Well then that would be these right here."

Clint looked to where the salesman pointed and immediately saw the ring he wanted. There in the middle he saw a ring with a large, round diamond and little swirls and flourishes around the band. It was perfect for Cassie!

"I'll take that one", Clint said with a smile spreading across his face.

"A very good choice sir! Would you like to buy the wedding band that goes with it?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

Soon, he was walking out of the shop with the perfect ring for his perfect girl. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a text from Pepper. There on his screen was Cassie in a beautiful blue dress. 'She refuses to buy it for herself, but I could tell she really loved it', the message read, along with the address to the shop.

"We have a few more stops to make before we go home, do you mind?"

"Nope, I'm here to bum around with you for as long as you like", Tasha said with a smile.

So, they went to pick up the dress. Then Clint decided that she needed shoes and a necklace to match. Pepper had been updating him on their location, and asking when they could go home. He checked his watch, five o'clock. He sent a text back saying that anytime they wanted to head back was fine.

He and Natasha made one final stop at a tiny flower shop before heading back to Stark Tower. Clint fidgeted all the way home. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous before in his life!

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! Thank you for all of your kind reviews! :)**

Chapter 13

Cassie staggered from the elevator to the couch, the urge to rub her tired feet to great to ignore. She plopped down onto the soft cushion, and grabbed on of the aching appendages. She felt Pepper sit down beside her.

"Did you enjoy our girl's day", the blond asked with a cheery smile.

"I did, but I think I'm out of shape. My feet are killing me!"

"Oh, give me a little time and I'll have you in tip-top shopping shape", Pepper said with a wink.

"Good, then I have something to look forward to", Cassie said with a smirk.

Just then, she heard the door leading to the stairs open. She turned to see Clint walking into the living room in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Did you two girls have fun?"

"Yes we did, but I think one of us is sore", Pepper said as she rose to leave.

"Sore? What did you two do?"

"Babe, you have no idea how much walking is involved in a girls' day."

"Well, you just swing those legs around here and I'll give them a good rub down", Clint said as he sat down beside Cassie.

She smiled as she swung her legs into his lap, and soon all thoughts of soreness were gone. The only thing Cassie was thinking was how good-looking her man was with his head bent and his hands running up and down her calves. Then he stopped, and his blue eyes sparkled when he caught her staring.

"Enjoying the view Ms. Reynolds?"

"Very much, Mr. Barton", Cassie said feeling a blush creep up her neck.

Clint chuckled and resumed his massage. At first Cassie had been tense, but now she lay with her head back against the arm of the couch with her eyes closed.

"Do you think you might be up to a date night?"

"Date night? As in dinner…alone…together", Cassie said with wide eyes.

"Yep, that's kinda what I had in mind", Clint said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I would love to have a date night with you Clint Barton!"

Clint was unprepared for what happened next. One minute he was rubbing her legs, and the next minute she was in his arms kissing him for all she was worth. It shocked him at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Soon, she leaned back and stared at him with those deep brown eyes.

"Is this a forever kind of thing, because I think I could definitely get used to it", Cassie said with a smile playing across her pretty pink lips.

"It better be", Clint said with a chuckle, "Now, why don't you start getting ready. I made us a reservation for seven. First though, I have a surprise for you."

Cassie remained on the couch, watching him as he made his way to the stairs. He returned a short time later with his arms laden with three white boxes. He brought them over to the couch and set them on the cushion next to her.

"Alright, open the smallest one first."

Cassie reached for the smallest box, and carefully opened the lid. Her eyes grew wide, and she stared at Clint open mouthed. There on a bed of black velvet was a string of pearls. They were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Oh, thank you baby", she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"There's more where that came from. Open that box next", he said with a chuckle as he pointed to another box.

She pulled off the lid, and there found a lovely pair of nude heels. She put one on each foot, and gasped.

"Clint, how did you know my size?"

"I asked Pepper to spy for me. Why else do you think she would quiz you on your shoes size?"

"I just thought she was making conversation."

"Ok, open your last box."

Cassie tore in to the last box with gusto. After removing the lid, and pulling back the tissue paper she found the blue dress she had found earlier that day. She reverently touched the soft material, and her eyes filled with tears.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I did."

"But why me? I'm nothing special. I'm a nerdy little history professor for goodness sakes!"

"Aww, Cas! You're much more than that to me! You are the woman I love, and I have met no one more special than you."

With that she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him and burring her face in his neck. Clint could feel her tears rolling down to disappear beneath the collar of his shirt. He held her for a time before pulling back to look at her.

"As much as I would love to just sit and hold you, we have places to go", he said huskily.

Cassie kissed his jaw and then made her way to her bedroom with her gifts. As she turned on the water for her shower, she wondered how this day could get any better.

Veronica Martin sat in her dingy apartment, staring out into the dark night. The man she loved was in prison thanks to the Avengers. She had loved Terrence Wright from the moment she'd met him, but had never had the courage to tell him. Now it was too late, and she intended to make those responsible pay for what they'd done.

Clint heard JARVIS announce a pizza delivery just as he was about to head for the stairs. He waited, but no one came running so he waited for the elevator doors to open. There standing in the metal box was a woman with a red ball cap, holding three flat boxes.

"Delivery for Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Clint Barton."

"I didn't order pizza. Tony! Steve!"

The other two men came running into the living room to find Clint standing in front of the elevator.

"Crap, Clint! What are you yelling about", Tony said grumpily.

"This lady says that all three of us ordered pizza", Clint explained.

All three men stood in front before the woman, and before they could move she pulled a perfume bottle from her pocket and blanketed them in a pink mist. They stood still, staring at the woman before them.

"You are mine. You will do as I say", she whispered.

Just then Cassie walked into the living room wearing one of Clint's t-shirts, a pair of short, with her hair falling in wet ringlets down her back. She saw the three men standing in front of the elevator. She went to Clint's back, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, babe, what are you three doing?"

Before she could react, Clint spun around and threw her hands off him. He began to advance on her with a strange look on his face. She backed up until she ran into the couch.

"Clint, what's the matter", Cassie asked with a quiver in her voice.

"I don't love you anymore", he said harshly.

"I don't think you mean that."

"Oh yes, he does", came a voice from the far side of the living room.

Cassie turned to see a woman walking out of the elevator, discarding a red cap as she went. Cassie knew that she had to get Tasha and Pepper down there somehow or she was doomed.

"JARVIS, get Pepper and Tasha down here now", she yelled as she ran for the stairs.

Cassie felt arms come around her like a vice, pulling her away from the door. She was slung to the floor, where she slid into the island. Just as she was about to rise from the floor, she looked to see Clint holding his bow with an arrow aimed at her heart.

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if you're getting tired of the back and forth! Bear with me for a little while longer, and maybe we'll get to that date! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)**

Chapter 14

Natasha heard JARVIS's alert, and ran at a frantic pace from her training room. By the time she reached the living room, the scene before her was brutal. Clint was standing over Cassie, his bow in his hands as tears rolled down her cheeks. Tony had his Ironman suit on, and one of the hands pointed at Pepper. Both women looked terrified.

"What's going on", Tasha yelled to the room at large as she ducked one of her boyfriend's punches.

"That woman did something to them", Cassie yelled back, pointing at the woman nearest the elevator.

"Tasha, do you think we can talk them down", Pepper called anxiously from her place in the corner.

"It's worth a try."

Cassie stared up at Clint, knowing that if he did this it wouldn't be her that would pay most dearly. He would hate himself for hurting her. She slowly began to rise, her hands outstretched.

"Clint, you don't want to do this. I know you, and you would never want to hurt me."

The only answer she received was a narrowing of his eyes.

"Please, sweetheart, I love you", she said quietly.

At this, his expression changed for just a moment before he became even more angry. He charged, but thankfully she was quicker and she ducked out of his way. She could hear the other two women pleading, as she ran for the stairs.

Pepper looked into Tony's eyes and saw nothing but hatred. Her light-hearted playboy was gone, and left in his place was a man she hoped to never see again. She took a small step towards him, only to see his hand begin to glow.

"Baby, it's ok. I know that she's done something to you, and that you, in your right mind, would never do something like this."

Tony only stared.

"I love you, Tony, and I don't want you to have to live with the consequences of this one."

The man before her shook his head as if to clear it, and then let out an angry growl before firing into the wall beside her. She took off, running for the stairs to their bedroom. She could hear Tasha fighting with Steve as she ran by.

Tasha stood unmoving as Steve advanced on her. She watched his every move, and wished that this wasn't real. She watched as his blue eyes narrowed to slits as she began to speak.

"Steve, this isn't you. You have to fight this. That woman is controlling you."

He lunged, and she spun out of the way.

"I love you. Please, listen to me."

Her words seemed to spark something in his eyes before he once again went on the offense.

Cassie made it to the stairs, and ran for the roof. Why, she had no idea, but it had felt right at the time. She could hear Clint's heavy footfalls on the steps behind her, and he was closing in. She made it to the big metal door leading to the roof. She pushed, but had no luck. Then she lowered her shoulder, and rammed against it. The door opened and she went tumbling across the gravel.

She rolled over to see Clint charge through the door way, and then stop. He looked around, and then turned back to her. He advanced, yet again pulling an arrow from his quiver as he came closer. Never in her wildest dreams had Cassie ever thought the day would come that she would be afraid of the man she loved. However, laying on the gravely rooftop looking up at the bright blue sky, she felt fear settle on her like a heavy cloak.

Pepper stopped running after she entered the bedroom. This was their place, where they locked out work and responsibility. This was where they could be themselves. She turned as she heard the door bang open, and she felt her heart sink at the sight of the man she loved.

Tony's breathing was labored, and he had a lost look about him, like he didn't know why he was doing this only that he had to do it. He came closer and closer, rounding the bed and taking aim with one of his hands. Pepper closed her eyes, and felt the tears stream down her cheeks. She knew that he would regret this, and she wouldn't be there to tell him that she understood.

Steve backed Tasha into the kitchen countertop. She looked behind him, and saw Pepper's owl cookie jar on the opposite counter. A plan began to form in her mind. She ran at him, knocking him into the cabinets. Before he could regain his footing, she brought the ceramic jar down on his head. The jar shattered into a million pieces, and Steve slid to the floor unconscious.

"Sorry, babe", she said as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Then she turned to the woman leaning against the far wall. Natasha pulled her gun, and aimed it at the woman's chest.

"Alright, stop this! Now!"

"They can't be stopped! Your's will wake and be back to normal, but you will never get to the others before their orders are carried out."

Natasha felt nauseous as she thought about what the woman had implied. One or both of her friends would be dead in moments, and there was nothing she could do.

Cassie sat up slowly, and looked into the pair of blue eyes that she loved most in all the world. There had to be a way for her to get through to him. If she could only touch him, hold him, then maybe he would remember. She eased off the ground to stand in front of him. She held out one hand as she began to walk towards him.

"I love you", she said over and over as she advanced.

Finally, she reached him. The arrow dug into her shoulder as she gently touched his cheek. Cassie watched as Clint's eyes began to focus, and then lock onto her face.

Clint looked at Cassie, and then looked down at himself. His bow was held at the ready, and an arrow was pointed at the woman he loved. He immediately dropped the weapon, and covered his face with his hands while sinking to the ground.

"What happened", he said with his head in his hands.

Cassie knelt beside him, pulling his head onto her shoulder, "You were being controlled by a woman. You didn't know what you were doing, and none of this was your fault. Ok? Don't blame yourself."

"I could have shot you, Cas!"

"But you didn't! You came back to me", she said kissing his forehead.

"Where are the others?"

"The main living room. We need to get down there and see if we can help."

Cassie helped Clint to his feet, and kept his hand in her grasp as they made their way down the stairs.

Pepper opened her eyes. This fight was not over! She could still reason with him, it wasn't too late. She began to walk towards him slowly, speaking softly as she went. She looked for any changes in his stance or facial expression, but found none. She saw the hand begin to power up, and she stopped.

"Tony, please come back to me", she said tearfully, "I love you."

She took a chance and leaped at him, knocking him to the ground. His face shield opened on impact, and she kissed him fervently. At first he didn't respond, but then his arms wrapped around her and he began to kiss her back.

Soon, Pepper raised up, "Tony, is it you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else could it be?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Tony! You just tried to kill me, and you don't remember", Pepper all but yelled.

She watched as his face paled, "I…I…tried to kill you?"

Pepper gently rubbed her finger across his lips, "It's alright, you didn't mean to. You were under the control of some pizza delivery woman. Plus you snapped out of it just in time", she ended with a sunny smile as she rolled off of him.

Tony helped her up, and then wrapped his arm around her waist before guiding them to the stairs.

Both couples arrived to find the living room crawling with SHIELD agents. The woman, who was found to be an accomplice of Terrence Wright, had been taken into custody and was being hauled out by two men in black uniforms. Director Fury looked up from his place beside Tasha to see them come in.

"We'll need to examine you three to see if there are any lasting affects of the stuff she used on you."

"Can Pepper and I come too", Cassie asked quietly.

Fury was just about to say no, when he realized that Clint and Tony would be much more cooperative with their women around. Poor Steve had no choice after being hit up side the head with a cookie jar.

"I don't have a problem with it. We'll get things straightened up here, and there's an SUV waiting for you downstairs."

Thankfully Steve was beginning to rouse, so two of the agents helped him into the elevator with the rest of the team, and they all headed for the waiting vehicle.

On the way, Cassie clung to Clint's hand refusing to let him go. She could tell that the afternoon's events had left him shaken, and he needed her to be his anchor. So, she held his hand and rubbed soothing circles on the inside of his wrist.

"Did I hurt you", Clint said hoarsely as he looked at one of the scrapes on her forehead.

"Oh love, don't even think about it. It's nothing serious, and you had no idea what you were doing. We'll get this trip over with, and then go home and enjoy a nice quiet evening just the two of us."

"Why would you want to be alone with me", he said angrily.

"Because I love you! I could still see your love for me in those beautiful blue eyes. There were two times when you could have ended my life, but something held you back. She couldn't control you completely, my love."

Behind them, Pepper was trying to comfort Tony. He was uncharacteristically quiet, and that scared her more than anything. He hadn't said a word since they left their bedroom, and he refused to look at her. She took his hand in her own, and held it tightly, trying to convey all of the love she felt into her touch. Finally he looked over at her, and raised her hand to his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Pepper. You know that I would never willingly hurt you."

"I know, baby. You didn't know what you were doing, and none of this is your fault. We're gonna get you checked out, and then we're going to go home and you can rest."

She watched as he nodded, his face still white.

Soon, they reached SHIELD HQ and each couple was ushered to a separate examination room. Cassie sat beside Clint, still holding his hand, as they drew blood and checked his vitals. A doctor came in with a clipboard, and sat down on the stool at the foot of the bed.

"Mr. Barton it appears the woman used some kind of pheromone to bend you to her will. Thankfully for you, when men are around the woman they love her pheromones are strongest, blocking out all others."

"See there, I told you", Cassie said triumphantly.

Clint smiled, thanking the doctor as he got up. They walked down the hall and back out to the waiting SUV. They took their seats, and soon everyone else was back. The ride home was quiet, and they were all grateful when the black vehicle came to a stop outside Stark Tower.

All three couples squeezed into the elevator, and rode silently to the main living area. Once there, they all went their separate ways. Cassie followed Clint up the stairs to his room. She just needed to be alone with him for a little while. They sat down on his couch, and he turned on the TV.

She curled up against him, and felt him tense. She didn't move, she simply laid her hand over his heart and stroked her thumb back and forth over his t-shirt. Before long, he was relaxed and his head was bobbing as he tried to stay awake.

"Why don't you go to bed, sweetheart. You've had a hard day", Cassie said quietly.

"If I go to bed, then you'll leave and I really can't handle that right now", Clint said, his voice strained.

"You go lay down, and I'll come and sit with you. Then I'll move to the couch, so I'll be here if you need me. Ok?"

Clint nodded, "I want to shower first."

He made his way to the bathroom, every step away from her feeling like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He got the hot water going, and quickly rinsed off before dressing in a pair of black mesh shorts. He walked out of the bathroom to find her sitting on his bed waiting for him. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he lay down, her hand instantly reaching over to claim his.

Cassie sat on the bed beside him until his breathing evened, and his hand went slack in her's. She decided that she wanted a shower too, so she made her way to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts before making her way to the bathroom. She washed her hair, and had just gotten dressed when she heard his frantic screams.

Clint could see her plain as day, lying on the ground with one of his arrows in her chest. He began to scream her name, but her eyes wouldn't open. The tears flowed unbidden down his cheeks, and he could feel himself falling. Then he heard her voice, and this only made him sob harder. Finally he opened his eyes to find Cassie leaning over him in one of his shirts with her hair wet, and dripping onto his neck.

He grabbed her hand and closed his eyes as her words washed over him.

"It was only a dream. I'm right here", she soothed.

"I shot you", he croaked.

"Oh baby, it's alright. I'm fine. See" she said, placing his hand against her chest where her heart beat steadily.

This seemed to calm him, and before she knew it she was wrapped up in his arms with her head on his chest. She felt him relax, and knew that if this would allow him to sleep then she would stay. She lay there for what seemed like an hour before sleep finally claimed her as well.

**I hope this chapter wasn't too choppy. I had a lost of perspectives I wanted to cover lol Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews and all of the follows and favorites! :)**

Chapter 15

Cassie woke to sun on her face, and a strange weight pressed against her waist. Her eyes fluttered opened, and she turned her head to find Clint beside her. His eyes were closed, and his breathing even. He shifted in his sleep, pulling her closer to his side and burying his face in her hair. She smiled as she rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

The day before seemed only a dim memory as she lay in his arms. She felt him shift, she tilted her head back to see him open his beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous", he said huskily.

"Good morning. Do you feel better?"

"Much better. Thanks for staying."

Cassie saw the shadow that fell across his face. She placed one cool hand against his cheek and gently kissed his lips.

"That's what I'm here for", she said with a brilliant smile as she got up.

Clint watched as she made her way into the bathroom, and then came back with her arms full of clothes and towels. He almost jumped out of bed and grabbed the bundle from her arms, but then he remember that the ring was carefully stored in a safe beneath his bed.

"Someone needs to do laundry", she said as she moved around the room gathering his clothes.

"I've been a little busy lately", Clint said with a smile.

"Don't I know it", she said as she laid the clothes down at the foot of the bed.

Cassie made her way back to the bed, and sat down beside Clint. His features were haggard and he looked so weary laying there with his eyes closed. She wondered how much more he could take.

"Why don't we go out for the day? Maybe go to the zoo or something."

"Mmm, that sounds nice. Then we can go out to eat tonight", he said with grin.

"Well let's go downstairs and get some breakfast. I'm starved", Cassie said dramatically.

She took Clint's hand and they made their way down to the kitchen. Pepper and Tony sat on the couch, and Steve and Tasha were just coming out of the elevator.

"What's for breakfast this morning Cas", Pepper called.

"What sounds good to you, babe", she said turning to Clint.

"I'm feel'in eggs and bacon", he said with a smirk.

"Eggs and bacon it is!"

They all sat down at the table to wait as Cassie made her way into the kitchen. Clint talked with the other two couples, occasionally glancing at the brunette humming to herself at the stove.

"Are you going to pop the question today", Pepper whispered.

Clint turned to stare at her.

"Do you think I should? I mean I tried to kill her yesterday. I don't know if she's safe with me."

"Clint, Cassie doesn't blame you for what happened. She understands. I think you should go for it", Natasha said quietly.

Clint was just about to say something in response when Cassie came back into the room carrying a bowl of scrambled eggs, a plate of bacon, and a basket of biscuits.

"Breakfast is served", she said with a smile as she set the food on the table.

They all dug in, talking around mouthfuls of food. Tasha and Steve decided that they were going to get out of the city for a few days, so they were first to leave the table. Tony got a call and he had to leave on business, and he was begging Pepper to go with him.

"Fine, Tony! I'll go, but don't you dare hog all the pillows on the plane again", she said with a chuckle.

This left Clint and Cassie sitting at the table, discussing their plans for the day.

"The zoo sounds fun, grab a light lunch, and then go to dinner tonight", Clint said.

"I agree whole heartedly", Cassie said as she stood and began to gather the breakfast dishes.

They loaded the dishwasher together and then went their separate ways to get ready. Cassie showered, braided her hair, and then put on a light grey sweatshirt with some shorts and tennis shoes. She made her way out into the living room to find Clint waiting on her. She took a moment to enjoy the view.

He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, khaki shorts, and tennis shoes. His sunglasses were hanging from his shirt collar and his hands were in his pockets. She felt a smile tug at her lips as he winked and offered her his hand.

"Shall we", he said gallantly pointing at the elevator.

"We shall", she said with a smirk as she took his proffered hand.

The pair had a marvelous day at the zoo. They walked hand in hand looking at the different animals and enjoying each other's company. Cassie noticed that Clint had become more relaxed and had seemed to have put the previous day's events behind him. They had seen all of the exhibits by eleven-thiry, so they decided to find some lunch.

They walked out of the big archway leading out of the park, and started down the street. They stopped at a little sandwich shop, ordered their food, and then sat down at a little round table with a light blue table cloth.

"This has been a fun day", Cassie said after finishing her sandwich, "What are we going to do next?"

"Well, I thought we might walk around town a bit. Enjoy this beautiful weather."

Cassie smiled, and thought that as long as she was able to hold his hand she would walk anywhere.

"That sounds fine to me."

They threw away their trash, and then headed back out onto the street. They walked and talked for the rest of the day. Finally, Clint decided they'd better head back so they could get ready for dinner. When they got home, Clint took both of Cassie's hands and turned her to face him.

"Will you wear your new dress?"

Cassie's heart melted at the earnest look on his face, "I most certainly will. Someone very special gave it to me."

She watched as he grinned, and then placed a kiss on each hand before turning to go up stairs. Cassie made her way to her bedroom, thinking about the day she'd had and hoping for many more.

After she got out of the shower, she took extra time with her hair and makeup before putting on the dress. It was beautiful, and it made her feel beautiful. She clasped the pearls around her neck, sprayed on a little perfume, and then donned her new heels. She found Clint waiting for her when she came out, and the look on his face made her face heat.

"You look beautiful", he breathed.

Cassie smiled as she took his hand. On the way to the restaurant, she noticed that he was jittery. He would glance at her, and then tap his fingers on the steering wheel. When they were seated, he would stare at the menu and then at her as if he expected her to bolt at any moment.

"Clint, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She watched him as he visibly tried to calm himself just as the waiter appeared. They ate quietly, with Clint tapping his foot. Finally she could take no more.

"Clint, what is the matter with you. You have been acting strange all night", she said as the waiter cleared the table.

Clint closed his eyes, this was his moment. He rose from his chair, and took her hand as he knelt before her. Cassie's eyes grew wide, but her hand remained firmly grasped in his own.

"Cassie, from the moment I met you I knew that my life would never be the same. You have become the one person that I can not live without. You understand me, and you mean more to me that I could ever express. I love you, sweetheart, will you be my forever and always", he said pulling the little black box from his coat pocket.

"Yes, Clint. You're all I've ever wanted", she said tearfully.

Clint rose from his place on the floor, pulling her up as he went. He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. He smiled as she stared at it open mouthed for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss that sent shivers up his spine.

When they pulled apart, Cassie looked behind Clint to see Pepper holding a video camera, and Tony, Steve, Tasha, and Bruce were all smiling and clapping behind her.

"I thought you guys were all away for the weekend!'

"That's what you were supposed to think", Pepper said with a grin.

Later that night, when they were on their way home, Cassie turned to look at Clint. She could barely make out his features in the dim interior, but she spoke anyway.

"I don't want to wait and have a big wedding. Let's elope tonight!"

"Tonight", he said loudly.

"Yes, tonight. We could have a destination wedding on a beach somewhere. I'm sure everybody would be up for the vacation."

She watched him as he seemed to ponder the thought, and then she heard his deep chuckle.

"Why not!"

When they reached to the tower, everyone was gathered in the living room. They all turned as the happy couple came strolling in.

"We have an announcement", Clint said with a smile.

Every one froze, their eyes going wide.

"We want to leave tonight for the Bahamas and have a destination wedding. Since you guys are the closest we've got to family, we were hoping you'd tag along", Cassie said.

The whole room erupted in cheers.

"That is a great idea you two", Pepper said as she hugged Cassie.

"Everybody get packed, we've already booked the tickets and we leave in two hours."

They all went their separate ways, and met back up in an hour with suitcases in hand.

Two days later, Cassie and Clint stood on a deserted beach at sunset saying their vows before a minister. Their friends stood behind them, each smiling and some dabbing at tears. Finally they got to share their first kiss as man and wife.

Cassie smiled and felt Clint smile in return, before he deepened the kiss making her forget about all the people around them. Then a throat cleared, and they jumped apart.

"I would like to present to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Clint Barton."

Clint smiled down at his bride as he grabbed her hand and took off down the beach.

"Are you happy", he asked huskily.

"Are you kidding? I just married the handsomest man alive! Of course I'm happy", Cassie said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

They walked off, hand-in-hand, into the sunset eager to start their life together.

**The End**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope the ending was satisfactory! I love hearing from all of you, so please review and tell me what you think! :) If you are looking for something to read, check out my new story The Outcast and the Angel!**


End file.
